


Serena's Start

by Brittrbrashear



Series: Serena's Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Clueless Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Harry Has a Twin, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, OOC Severus Snape, Rewrite, ooc draco malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittrbrashear/pseuds/Brittrbrashear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorcerer's / Philosopher's Stone Rewrite!</p><p>Harry has a twin. All but forgotten to the world, how will Serena Potter's arrival at Hogwarts affect our favorite story?</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr- Brittrbrashear</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This series will be a rewrite of the book series! While the changes in the first four books will be minor, books five-seven will each become more AU. 
> 
> As this is a rewrite, there are several quotes Directly from the Harry Potter books. I do not own the characters or main story line; I can only claim Serena. No copyright infringement is intended, and i write for enjoyment, not profit.
> 
> This series will eventually become a Mature rated series. If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read it.

Serena sighed as she sat up and wiped her brow to remove the accumulated sweat, then rested her dirty hands on her knees. The hedges were trimmed and the weeds removed. She looked to her left and with a grim smile took the bottle of water offered to her by Allie before she returned to work. If Serena worked harder she knew she could finish faster and spare some of the younger children from the chore. She doubted how successful she would be as the grounds were quite extensive.

Life in the orphanage was never easy, but it was all Serena knew. Her parents were killed in a car crash when she was around a year old and there had been no family to take her in—or so the Matrons had told her. She had always been more perceptive than her peers and something deep down had always told her that the Matrons were not telling her the truth. Though her intuition and observations had never gotten her into trouble at the orphanage, never let it show. Instead she kept her head down, finished her work, and kept an eye on the Matrons, remembering who was helpful and who was harmful.

Most of the Matrons were rather kind, but there were a few who believed in harsh punishments. When she saw one of them yelling at the younger kids, she would immediately step in and take their punishment. Serena hated to do it, but as she was the oldest one there the kids looked up to her and followed her lead. They were her friends, the only semblance of family she had, and she desperately hoped that they would all find families of their own. She knew her time had passed. No one wanted an older kid, so she sacrificed her tiny frame, which had suffered plenty of punishments before, to keep the meaner matrons from breaking the spirit of someone who had a chance to be adopted.

Plenty of families had come and visited Serena when she was young, but for some reason they never came back. No matter how much they promised her, they never returned to the orphanage. She had a feeling it wasn't just a random coincidence, but she had no way to prove her gut instincts to be true. So when she heard the Matrons calling for her to come inside, the last thing she expected to find was a letter. She also didn't expect to see an owl waiting patiently on Matron Sasha's desk.

Serena glanced at the woman before silently taking her letter, noting that the seal had already been opened. She didn't blame them. She never got mail. She would have checked it too. She noticed the regal script and the strange way it was addressed.

_Serena Maye Potter_

_6743 Brighton Street_  
_Lyminge, Kent_  
_The Bottom Bunk_  
_Room 11_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._  
_Yours sincerely,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM:_  
_First year students will require:_  
_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_  
_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_  
_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_  
_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_  
_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Serena stared at the letter with a blank expression then looked up at Matron Sasha, who nodded, giving her permission to speak. “I didn't know someone sent in school applications for me.”

“We didn't, yet it arrived all the same. What do you think?” She was smiling at Serena kindly. Matron Sasha was just beginning to show her age with lines in her dark skin and silver streaks through her dark hair.

Serena didn't hesitate. “I wish to attend.” This may be her one chance at a new life. Her one chance to make something of herself.

Matron Sasha nodded. “I assumed you would. Thus, I have scripted this letter. However, you must be aware that once you leave the orphanage you will not be allowed back. The rules are very strict on this matter. You must find somewhere to go for the summers.” Serena nodded and read the quick letter accepting her invitation and telling the Headmaster that she would not be able to come back here and would need a place to stay. She tied it to the owls leg and watched as it flew out the open window over the heads of several other children.

Matron Sasha handed her a cup of tea. She had been the Matron to accept Serena when she arrived and had always been quite kind to her. She was watching with a slight smile. “I always knew you were different. You were destined for something more than this. I always wondered why those families didn't come back, but I have always believed that things happen for a reason. How are you healing from Braden?”

“I'm doing fine, thank you. He can't break me. If John couldn't, he won't.” John had run the orphanage before Sasha and been quite keen on punishment. He had made it his mission to punish Serena when he deemed her incompetent—either in her lessons or her chores—and made it his personal goal to make her cry. Not once did the man see a tear fall down her cheek, not even during her whippings. She was infinitely relieved when he was fired and Matron Sasha received a promotion. Since then a new Patron, Braden, had taken over as Head of Punishments. He was quite liberal with his beatings, but he was never as bad as John. Sadly, though Matron Sasha ran the orphanage, it was staffed through a chain company and she had no way of overseeing the others effectively, or changing the strange rules, like the one that would prevent Serena from returning.

“No, I doubt any man could break you. You will take care of yourself when you leave, yes? I will miss you.” Serena smiled and nodded. Matron Sasha had often said she would adopt Serena herself, but she did not make enough to care for them both. Serena knew that as she had snuck a look at the payroll books when cleaning the office.

“I will write if I can. I wonder what it will be like.” Just then, the same owl swooped through the door with a new letter attached to its leg. Serena took it and smiled.

 _No student at Hogwarts is forced to return home if they should choose to stay at the school over the summer. Serena will always have a home here with us. A professor by the name Severus Snape will arrive on the morning of August 30th to take custody of Serena. He will take her to get her supplies and will stay with her until she boards the train for the school. However, while at our school Serena will be known as Lillith Preston._  
_~ Albus Dumbledore_

That was strange. She had no desire to go by a different name, but she would if she must. It must still be better than the orphanage, but she would find a way around it eventually. The truth always had a way of surfacing. She smiled and passed the note to Sasha, sipping her tea. “What will I tell the others?”

“Whatever you want to dear. I don't know exactly what this school is, but it is a step in a new direction for you. And you deserve that.”

Serena sighed and thanked Matron Sasha for her tea. She had a lot of work to do if she was to be leaving soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Birthday came and went, and through it all Serena kept quiet, telling no one of her upcoming departure. Instead, she did the chores that she usually did once a year or less: scrubbed the floors until they shone, got out the ladder and changed old light-bulbs, stripped down the beds and beat the dust out of the mattresses—coughing when it became to much, took sponges and washed the stains and fingerprints off the walls, and disinfected all of the toys. She assembled some of the older kids to help her mulch the flower beds and taught Allie how to mow the lawn. The previously dingy orphanage was passable as a decent building when she was done. She spent her days working her fingers to the bone and her evenings in a dreamless sleep due to exhaustion.

Soon enough, August 30th arrived. Matron Sasha provided her with a large black trunk that had her initials monogrammed on top. Sasha told her that if anyone asked about the difference in initials, she could say she borrowed the suitcase from Sasha. Serena smiled softly at the sight of it, hugging Matron Sasha before she hauled it to her room to pack. What clothing she had was worn, threadbare and ill-fitting, but it was hers. She had squirreled away several books, but even then, the trunk was mostly empty.

Determined to make a good impression with the professor who was collecting her, Serena put on her best clothes. The black blouse was a little bit faded, but it fit her well and went easily with her favorite jeans and canvas shoes. She wished she had something better, but this would have to do. She turned to face the cracked, dingy mirror on the wall. Her black hair was up in her usual messy bun and her green eyes looked more bright and alive than she had ever seen them. She was still rather small for her an eleven year old—she wasn't very tall and was quite thin from giving up her portions to the younger children when they were hungry. All of the bruises she acquired from protecting the other children when they didn't finish their chores—despite all her hard work—were hidden under her clothes.

At eleven am sharp a knock sounded on her bedroom door. Matron Sasha entered along with a tall man with limp, greasy black hair that hung around his face. He had dark, cold eyes and a hooked nose which he looked down as he sneered at her. “Ms. Potter. If you are quite done admiring your reflection, we shall be off. I have no time for dilly-dallying.”

Ignoring him as he obviously had some issue, Serena turned to Matron Sasha and gave her a hug before hefting up her trunk and following the man out the door. She kept her chin up as they walked down the cobblestone path, ignoring the stares of the children until Allie stepped into her path. Her roommate of five years was staring at her with tears in her eyes and Serena caved. Setting her trunk down she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Allie as the girl cried into her shoulder.

  
“I'll miss you Rina. I'm so happy for you. Please don't forget us!”

Serena rubbed Allie's back in soothing circles. “Never. I will never forget you guys. I'll write to you as soon as I can, okay? But I have to go now. Keep an eye on the young ones, and don't let Brenden or anyone else break you down. You have to be strong now, Allie. For them.”

The blond sniffled and wiped her eyes, stepping away. Serena ignored the exasperated sigh from her escort as she picked up her trunk and followed, waving goodbye as they turned down the lane. When they were out of sight the man turned to her. “Take my arm. This won't be pleasant, but it is necessary.”

Serena nodded and did as she was told. An uncomfortable twisting sensation gripped her stomach and she felt as if she was launched forward. Moments later the twisting and swirling stopped and she stumbled, standing in an alley that must be in London. The man took her trunk and led her into a tavern across the street. She watched Professor Snape quietly, noting that he nodded to the barman before they made their way out the back door where he turned to face her.

“What do you know of Hogwarts?”

“Nothing at all.”

“What do you know of your parentage?”

“They died when I was a baby and no family could be found to take me.”

He sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose before looking at her with piercing eyes. He seemed angry, though she didn't know what she had done. “This may come as a shock to you, but there is very little time to waste. Serena, you are a witch. You are capable of Magic, and have probably seen some instances of it in your daily life. Has anything peculiar ever happened?”

She knew he was waiting for a distinct answer, but she only nodded. She had a few precious times where something strange happened. Usually, it was her wounds healing overnight or the hedges trimming themselves when she was younger and afraid of punishment. She didn't want to explain that to a stranger, so her nod would have to do.

“Good. It's a start. Now, there are several things I must explain before we go further. First, your parents did not simply die. They were murdered. There is a wizard who went bad and he committed many crimes, including killing your parents. The night they died he attacked your family and killed both your parents, only for his curse to rebound when he tried to kill your brother. Which brings me to my next point. You have a twin brother. However, in the aftermath of that night he became famous as the only survivor of the killing curse and you have been all but forgotten. This is why Dumbledore has requested that you use a false name. Do you understand that?”

It was a lot to take in, but she understood the basics and she would process it later when she was alone. “What was the name of this wizard?”

“Most call him You-Know-Who, as they are afraid to speak his name. He chose to use the name Voldemort, though most don't dare to call him that out of fear. Others will refer to him as The Dark Lord.”

“Alright. I'm a witch, my parents were murdered by Voldemort, my twin brother defeated him and is famous, and I have been forgotten by the world. Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to remember me—which I find to be rather silly as the truth always comes out, but that is neither here nor there. I assume you are a wizard or you wouldn't know this. What's next?”

Looking slightly impressed the man raised an eyebrow, but he continued to scowl. “You are rather perceptive for your age.” He pulled a stick, which she guessed to be a wand, out of his pocket and tapped three bricks. The wall parted and revealed a street beyond that was full of colorful buildings and shops. “I agree with you that using a false name is pointless in the long run. When you arrive at Hogwarts you will be sorted into one of four houses by your attributes by a non-biased party. I recommend that when they call your false name you demand to be sorted by your true name. Announce it then. I don't think he can deny you. He would like to keep you and your brother Harry together. Now, keep up. It is easy to get lost in Diagon Alley.” He tapped his wand to her trunk, shrinking it, and stuck it in his pocket as he strode forward. The streets were filled with people doing last minute shopping and she followed right on his heels, careful not to step on his cloak as it billowed behind him.

He strode down the length of the street, heading up the steps of a white marble building. Beside the bronze doors stood several guards that had to be the strangest creatures she had ever seen. The doors opened to a second set of doors. These ones were silver, with a message scrawled on them.

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

“Keep up, Serena.” She stumbled after him wondering what could be inside that would make such a warning necessary, but she had a feeling her question would be answered soon and so she did not voice it. She didn't want to do anything to further anger the man. She followed Professor Snape inside and glanced at the oddly colored creatures behind the desks. “Goblins. Nasty when angered,” he muttered. She couldn't help but think that they weren't the only ones. He strode to the front and asked for a goblin named Griphook.

A few moments later another goblin appeared and stood before her. “We wondered if we would see Ms. Potter this year. Do you have the key to your vault?”

She glanced at Severus. He reached into his pocket and handed it to her. “This is for your trust vault.”

She nodded and handed the key to the goblin, who motioned for them to follow. They went through a door and got into a rickety cart, which jolted forwards once everyone was seated and twisted down the track. Serena struggled to remain upright and to hold down her measly breakfast, gripping the edge of the cart tightly as she screwed her eyes shut. Soon enough they came to a stop and she quickly exited the cart, staring back at the thing distrustfully.

By the time she turned around, Griphook had already opened her vault. She felt her jaw drop at the sheer number of coins inside. She was rich! She had never had money in her life and now she was rich! She turned to face the goblin. “What kind of money is this, sir?”

“The gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts. There are twenty nine knuts to a sickle, and seventeen sickles to a galleon,” Griphook explained. She nodded and then turned to the wall, grabbing a pouch hanging off it and filling it with several handfuls of galleons.

“I take it the Potters are an old family to have this much money?”

“Yes, and it would be wise not to waste it,” Snape sneered.

Serena turned around to face him. She was angry now, angrier than she had been in a long time. What had she ever done to this man to make him treat her so? She had only met him less than an hour ago and had been nothing but behaved since then. She crossed her arms and glared at him. “Excuse me for speaking out of line, _sir_ ,” she placed heavy emphasis on the last, “But what have I ever done to make you so nasty to me? I have never met you and I have been naught but polite and behaved for the last hour. I understand you deal with children on a daily basis, however you will find that there are few children like me out there. You would do well to treat me as an individual, as I will not tolerate being treated and judged as anything less than myself, thank you very much. Few children would have survived what I have and made it out with any desire to live.”

He stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before his expression softened and he gave her a little smile. “The last person to speak to me so was your mother. Lily always knew when to put me back in line. I apologize, Serena. You look so much like your father, but seem to be your mothers child.”

“How can I have the traits of someone I never met? Someone I don't remember? I am not my mothers child. I am my own person.”

He nodded. “Very well. I hope your brother is of similar thought. Now, what did they put you through at the orphanage?”

Immediately she realized she had misspoke and looked away, staring into the piles of gold that surrounded her. He knelt down before her and turned her chin. “Would you allow me to look into your mind and see?” His face was no longer guarded and he was looking at her with a kindness he hadn't shown before. Serena knew she had managed to get through to him and nodded cautiously. She felt hands pulling memories to the forefront of her mind. She saw her whippings again and flinched, not wanting to remember the blood and the pain. She saw the years of chores and abuse and insufficient food and turned away when it became too much.

Serena shook herself and turned to Griphook, desperate to change the topic and regain some control.  
“Are you in charge of all of the Potter vaults?”

“Yes, Ms. Potter.”

“Can I have a copy of my parents wills and a description of all vaults and properties left to me and my brother? I would also like a copy of every document placed there since my parents death and both of our birth certificates. Can these all be sent to me at Hogwarts?”

“Of course, Ms. Potter.”

“Send them to me,” Professor Snape said. Serena looked up to him with a questioning stare. “Dumbledore is known for reading students mail. He will not read mine. I will deliver them to you.”

Serena nodded and they all got back in the cart. As they were riding back to the surface, which was less terrifying this time, Professor Snape laid a hand on her shoulder. “My father was much the same as this John I saw. I am sorry that you have gone through so much. If you would like, I will assume guardianship over you and we can start again. You would spend your summers with me and get to know my friends and my godson, Draco, who will be in your grade.”

She thought for a moment before she agreed. “You knew my mother?”

“We were friends as children and grew apart during our school years. Your father eventually won her attentions.”

“Is that why you dislike that I look like him? You loved her but he won her in the end.” She felt him stiffen and knew she was right. “I'm more perceptive than the average person, sir. I hid it at the orphanage, but this is my chance at a new start. I will not do so now.”

“That is a good way to view this. And yes, that is part of it. Let's just say that when it came to me, your father was not a nice man. And please, outside of classes, call me Severus.”

By then they had reached the surface. She waved farewell to Griphook as they left the bank and Severus took her to the bookshop, getting all of her class books along with a few others on pureblood families, pureblood etiquette, and the Founders of Hogwarts. Severus explained that she was a half-blood and that while most people did not mind, there are some people out there who put more emphasis on blood purity than others. He told her that while Draco's father had raised him with those beliefs, his mother did not and that she would meet many children who struggled in their beliefs.

Professor Snape talked often of Draco as they purchased her other school supplies, and Serena had a feeling that his upbringing would not mesh well with hers. Severus also told her all about the Houses: Gryffindor - for those brave of heart, like her parents and grandparents before her; Ravenclaw - for those with a love of knowledge and quick wit; Hufflepuff - for those who are loyal and hard working; and Slytherin - for those intelligent students with enough cunning and ambition to get what they want, of which he was the Head of House. He told her that from what he has seen of her so far, it was likely that she would end up in Gryffindor.

Serena found she didn't really care which house she was in, as any would have to be better than the orphanage. She often found her mind turning to Harry, wondering about his upbringing and what he was like. After a while of quiet rumination, she asked Severus.

“I have never met him, but from what I understand Dumbledore left him on the doorstep of your mothers sister. Your aunt, Petunia, is a rather vile woman, even for a Muggle. She had no magic and she was always jealous of your mother. If my memory of her stands, I would say Harry has had quite a rough upbringing too.”

She nodded and thought on that until they came to Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Severus held the door open for Serena and she stepped inside the dusty, dimly lit shop. A few moments later an old man came forward and smiled at her. “Ah. I have wondered if you would make your way back to our world. Tell me, what does Dumbledore have you going by?”

“It will not matter as I refuse to be called by anything I am not.” She held out her hand as the man continued to smile pleasantly at her. “Serena Potter. And you are?”

“Garrick Ollivander, at your service. You remind me much of your mother. Brilliant mind, quick thinker, but she was always a little too brash for her own good. Only time will tell.” He measured her right arm then disappeared into the shelves, each of which were stacked high with boxes. He reappeared a few moments later with several boxes. He held one out to her. She hesitantly took it and waved it as he motioned for her to do. Several boxes flew off of the shelves and fell to the floor.

Snatching the first wand away, he handed her a second. This one made the windows rattle and knocked the register off of the counter. The third one sent all of the dust in the shop into a large cloud that exploded, coating them in a fine layer of dust. The fourth one managed to shatter a flower pot that was sitting on a shelf, and the fifth caught the rug beneath her feet on fire. 

“Tricky, rather tricky.” Ollivander now stood with his arms crossed, inspecting her. He took her arm for a third time, moving it in various directions, bending her wrist as he thought. Without a word he turned and disappeared into the racks, only to return a few moments later with a box that looked older than all the others. “I don't usually make a wand with these materials, but one of my ancestors did. It is temperamental, but powerful and requires a strong mind and a strong will to control.” He handed the box to her, smiling at her insistently despite her hesitation.

She picked up the wand and it immediately felt different than the others. It felt natural in her hand. It felt light, which she hadn't expected because of it's length and when she waved it silver sparks shot from the end, filling the room with light. Ollivander clapped and Severus gave her a slight quirk of the lips. She stared at the intricate wand in her hand as Ollivander spoke.

“The core is made of Acromantula silk taken from their webs. it is rarely used as it is hard to obtain and hard to use. It must be soaked in the freely given blood of a unicorn to negate the lingering venom. If the unicorn blood is not freely given, it decreases the life of the taker. Unicorns rarely give their blood as it is a powerful thing. The wood is Rowan, which is considered to be a sacred tree. Rowan that is cut from the tree can be poisonous to the user. This, however, was made of a fallen branch. Eleven and a quarter inches. This wand is a delicate balance of light and dark and I hope that you will use it well.” He was watching her as if she were dangerous, untrained, and holding a wand she didn't know how to use. She quirked a brow at him. Ollivander was a strange man. 

“I'll keep that in mind, thanks.....” She paid him thirteen galleons and left the store with Severus. They went back to the Leaky Cauldron and Professor Snape rented them each a room or the night. He led her into her room and then unshrunk her trunk in order to put her books inside. He stopped when he saw the rest of her clothes.

“These will not do. You are a Potter and have a name to uphold. It will not do to be wearing these ragged clothes.”

She smiled. “Hence why I took more than I thought necessary for my school supplies from my vaults. Severus, would you escort me while I shop for proper clothing?”

He nodded, casting a spell that made the clothing disappear and another that sent her new supplies flying neatly into the trunk. “We purchased extra wizarding clothing and robes for you, so we should head to a Muggle shop. Hand me your coin purse.” She did and Professor Snape cast another spell, converting the money into pounds. They left through the front of the tavern and headed down the street where several boutiques were still open. He led her inside and then waited by the door. “I will be waiting here when you are finished in this store, then we will go to another.”

Serena blushed when she realized that this store was a women's underwear shop and scurried away. She had never been allowed a training bra at the orphanage, despite her developing figure. She flagged down a saleswoman and was fitted, purchasing several training bras and panties. She bought a few pairs of pantyhose and several pairs of knee high socks for winter. They headed to another boutique when she was done, and then another until she had a complete wardrobe. She had hats and scarves, jewelry and dresses, jeans and blouses, tee shirts and pajamas, shoes and socks. She would be well dressed for the year. When they arrived back at Serena's room, Professor Snape taught her how to cast three charms on her clothes. The first one would prevent her clothes from wrinkling, the second would keep them from staining, and the third would allow them to re-size once before she would need to purchase new clothing. Working together they charmed all but her undergarments before heading down for dinner.

When they were done they went to a Muggle cafe up the street. It was nothing fancy, but Professor Snape seemed more relaxed among Muggles than wizards. She assumed that he was a half-blood too, as he had said he told her mother about her powers. They talked a bit about classes, but mostly ate in a comfortable silence as Serena's mind was elsewhere. That is until they left and she nearly tripped over a tiny black cat.

The cat was downright scrawny, but it had run up to her, curling around her legs and purring affectionately. She had always had that effect on cats, they seemed to flock to her at the orphanage. They were often taken to the shelter by the Matrons as they weren't allowed to have pets. The orphanage couldn't afford it. She smiled, scooping the cat up and turning it over in her arms. It lay on its back purring as she pet it, and looked up at Severus with a question in her eyes. He sighed and nodded.

“Lily had a way with birds. They flocked to her at all times. She eventually got herself an owl and the rest seemed to stop bothering her. It is rare for an eleven year old to take a familiar, but then again, most don't have such a draw.” He leaned over and plucked a loose thread from her jeans. He glanced around, making sure no one was watching, and taped the string with his wand. It began to change until it was a small collar with a bell. She watched in awe. “Transfiguration. One of your classes. It is a great challenge, but offers great rewards. Come, you must be on the train tomorrow. Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, has some pet supplies. We can order you more for school.” When they arrived back at the tavern, she bid him farewell and headed into her room. She set her cat down, deciding to name it on the train, and settled on her bed fully clothed, thinking about her eventful day.

She was a witch and had already proved it by doing basic charms with Severus. She had a twin brother who was famous for defeating a dark wizard when they were one. He was honored in their world and she was forgotten. Ordinary. Perhaps she could use that to her advantage. Surely some of the old families would remember her existence. She wouldn't fade into the background just because her brother was perceived to be great. Surely she was too if the same blood ran in their veins. She smiled contentedly and fell asleep curled up with her cat.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Serena dressed carefully. After a fight with her new white bra, which fit her much better than she had anticipated, she slid on her white button down and pulled on her dark gray skirt. She struggled with knotting her tie just right and then slipped a gray fitted sweater over top. Pleased with how her new clothes fit her, she added a pair of charcoal gray knee highs and her black canvas high tops. She decided to leave her hair down as she tugged a brush through her loose curls. Matron Sasha had thankfully trimmed her hair before she left, giving her long side bangs that framed her face.

She threw her old clothes in the rubbish bin and put the last of her things in her trunk. Professor Snape knocked on her door and brought in a black and silver cat carrier. Serena shook her head, refusing to use the carrier and strapped it onto her trunk. She picked up her kitten-sized cat and sat it on her shoulder where it nuzzled into her hair and purred contentedly. Severus didn't object as he shrunk her things and placed them in his pocket. She followed him downstairs and into the street.

Several buses later they arrived at Kings Cross Station. They walked down the station looking for Platform Nine ¾. When they reached platform nine Professor Snape pointed to the post closest to platform ten. “It's an illusion. We are going to go over and lean against it. You will feel it shift, and then you can step through. Are you ready?” She nodded and they leaned casually against the barrier. Serena felt the pressure on her shoulder lessen and she moved, stepping out onto a fairly busy platform. It was only half ten and there were plenty of people who had yet to arrive.

“Now, I will not be riding the train with you. I suggest you sit in the last car which is open seating, and claim a seat by the window. Tell no one your name and stay to yourself until you are sorted. I will see you at the school.” He unshrunk Serena's luggage and put a spell on it. She smiled when she realized how light her trunk now was. She thanked him then turned away, walking to the last car tugging her lightened luggage behind her. She saw the area he mentioned and managed to get her luggage onto a rack after taking a book out of it. She sat down in the back corner of the car with open seating. She took the window seat and put her feet up on the bench beside her, crossing her ankles. She pulled some hair over her shoulder to hide her face, determined to be invisible, and settled in to her book.

As the noise grew outside and the car began to fill, Serena's cat came down out of her hair and settled in her lap. She pet its ears idly as she read about the four founders thinking the cat really needed a name. She gently lifted it's tail and determined that the kitten was indeed a boy. She pondered possible ideas until a body sat down beside her.

“Hi. I'm Pansy Parkinson. I've never seen you before. Are you a pureblood?”

“Half-blood actually. Nice to meet you, Pansy.” The girl seemed nice though she wasn't much to look at. Her straight black hair was cut short and her nose was kinda of short, making her look like a pug. Her brown eyes were warm and friendly, with a keen intelligence that shone through.

“You didn't give me your name.”

“I've been told not to tell until the sorting. its a long story, but you'll see. It should be quite a show.”

“Oh! You simply must tell me what this is all about!” Pansy asked excitedly.

“In short, Dumbledore wants me to use a fake name for reasons that will be understood when I give my name, as I refuse to be anything I am not.”

“That would be truly awful.”

“I agree.” Serena turned back to her book, bored of conversation.

“Oh, and who is this?” Pansy reached out to pet the cat and he purred louder. Serena smiled.

“I found him last night. I think I'm going to call him Hades.”

Pansy's face scrunched up in thought. “Why Hades? What even is Hades?”

“Honestly Pansy, don't you read?” A blonde boy walked up beside them with his arms crossed. His hair was slicked back in a fashion that Serena thought was simply bizarre, and his blue-gray eyes seemed to be observing everything and calculating what he could use. His features were rather pointy. Two large boys stood behind him looking every bit like body guards. He barely glanced at Serena. “Hades is the Greek god of the Underworld.”

“Some of us would rather spend their time outside than with a book, Draco.”

He just rolled his eyes before glancing at Serena's book. “What are you doing with a muggleborn anyway?”

“She happens to be a half-blood.”

“And I prefer it if people don't speak as if I am not sitting right in front of them.” She flicked her book to the next page which wondered what hidden places each founder put into the school. She ignored the stares coming from the blonde boy and the two large boys who stood behind him.

“What's your name then, if you're a half-blood?” She looked up and met his stare. He really seemed quite obnoxious and overly confident.

“You'll have to wait until the sorting, just like everybody else.” She returned her attention to her book ignoring them again, which seemed to aggravate him more.

“Come on, Pansy. Blaise and Theo are waiting.” Pansy said goodbye and Serena waved at her as they crossed the car and sat at the far end. Soon enough the train was moving and she became engrossed in her book. It could have been minutes or hours when another girl sat down.

“Have you seen a toad anywhere? Neville's lost one.”

Serena looked up into bright brown eyes and bushy hair. She shook her head. “Sorry, I've been lost in my book.” She held it up for the girl to see.

“Oh! Facts of the Four Founders. I found it quite fascinating, though I finished it ages ago.”

“I only got my supplies yesterday.”

“Ah, I see. Well, if you see a toad let me know.”

“I will. What was your name?”

“Hermione Granger. I'm muggleborn.”

“That doesn't matter to me, Hermione. I'll see you around.” Serena ignored the girl's questioning look at not introducing herself and continued reading. It was really quite fascinating, though most of it was speculation as little was known about the founders.

Another while later an Asian girl who looked to be a bit older than her came bursting in shouting, “Harry Potter is on the Train!” Serena smirked when several people jumped up and burst out laughing as Draco launched out the door with his goons right on his heels. Pansy sat back down next to her and raised a questioning eyebrow. She just shook her head and snickered. “You'll see. So, what house do you think you'll be in?”

“My whole family have been in Slytherin. You?”

“Mine were in Gryffindor, but I wasn't raised by them so it's a toss up really. I'd be happy anywhere, but I would guess Ravenclaw or Slytherin.”

“Think you have what it takes to be a Snake? You'd get a lot of crap for being a half-blood.”

“Oh, I have no doubt. But it would be worth it to prove them all wrong.”

Pansy smiled and stood. “You may have what it takes then.” She went back over to sit by two boys, whom Serena assumed were Blaise and Theo. They smiled at her and she waved, returning to her book. The next interruption was the return of Draco and the goons, whom she soon learned to be Crabbe and Goyle. She listened as they talked about her brother and the redheaded Weasley boy whose rat attacked them. The Trolley came and she purchased some sweets, finding that she loved pumpkin pasties.

Soon enough a bell chimed overhead, announcing that they would soon be arriving at the school. She struggled but pulled her trunk down and put on her outer robe. She didn't bother with her hat, as it looked awful with her hair. They couldn't really get angry with her on the first day for forgetting her hat, right? She left her trunk on the train since Severus told her they would be transported to the castle. She slid Hades back onto her shoulder where he nestled into her hair and went back to sleep.

When she exited the train she stayed in the shadows, following the loud voice yelling, “Firs' Years! Firs' Years this way! Four to a boat!” She saw Pansy on a boat with two others and slipped in beside her.

“Pansy, you seem to have picked up a lurker,” a girl with blonde hair said snidely. Pansy turned around.

“Oh, there you are! This is Tracey Davies and Daphne Greengrass. Tracey is a half-blood too.”

“Nice to meet you both.”

Tracey gave her a warm smile but Daphne, the rude girl, merely glared. “And you are?”

Serena smirked. “You'll see soon enough.”

Daphne scoffed and Pansy patted her shoulder. “She wouldn't tell me either, but something tells me shes already planning something. She may be a Slytherin yet.” Daphne turned away with a snort of disbelief just as the boats moved forward. Hagrid, the man who must be half giant, was shouting instructions and talking about the view, but she was already staring at the castle. It was huge and loomed over them as they approached. She knew she would get lost here, but found the thought pleasant. She wondered what could be hidden inside.

They ducked at Hagrid's shout and went through the vines, coming out in a chamber inside the castle. They filed up the steps, and several people laughed when Neville was reunited with his toad. The pudgy boy turned pink and disappeared into the crowd. Even from the back Serena could make out the tall boy with red hair and assumed her brother would be near his new friend. She kept to the far end of the chamber and stayed in the back as Professor McGonagall gave her speech and they walked into the Great Hall. She took just a moment to scan her surroundings, noticing the enchanted ceiling she had read about and stood at the back of the group. She kept her head down, relying on others' whispers to understand that a hat sat on a stool at the front and began to sing.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Everyone clapped, Serena included, and the Sorting began. She tuned in as she recognized a few names, noting that Hermione went to Gryffindor and Draco to Slytherin. She heard Pansy called and she went to Slytherin. Then set of twins were sorted into separate houses before she heard, “Potter, Harry!” called the professor who had met them in the hall. Serena got a good glimpse of her brother before she again ducked her head. She heard the hat call out “Gryffindor!”, immediately followed by deafening cheers and two voices calling “We got Potter! We got Potter!” She couldn't contain her smirk.

She would be lying if she said her hands didn't shake when they called out “Preston, Lillith!” Serena kept her head down and walked forward until she stood directly before the stool. There she stopped and snapped her head up, getting her first good look at Dumbledore. The man looked as if he were trying too hard to be grandfatherly and his eyes twinkled with a forced amusement. She immediately knew the man was manipulative and cut him off as he made to speak. She crossed her arms and glared at him defiantly.

“Truly sir, I think it a rather loathsome way to start the year, drenched in secrecy and such. I refuse to use a false name for the remainder of my life. I will be sorted and referred to by my birth name, Serena Maye Potter, or I will transfer to Beauxbatons where I have already received an acceptance letter and an offer to transfer. Which would you prefer?” She had planned it all with Professor Snape and he was sure that Beauxbatons would accept her if necessary.

As she stared at the old man, whose beard looked uncomfortably long, she felt hands prying in her mind similar to when Severus had inspected her memories the day before. She grimaced and fought against the hands, pulling her thoughts in deeper and forcing him away and out of her mind. She noted that the twinkle had left his eyes and he seemed taken aback as he stared at her. Not a sound was heard in the room as they stared each other down. She saw his shoulders slump a fraction and knew that she had won.

“Very well, Serena. You may proceed.” She curtsied slowly, with as much exaggeration and sarcasm as she could muster, before she turned and sat on the stool. She pulled the hat over her eyes and blocked out the world.

_You have already proved yourself formidable, if you have blocked out Dumbledore's attempt at Legilimency and manipulation. Interesting. You are perceptive beyond belief, and will not stop to achieve greatness. Yes, you will do well where your brother has chosen not to be._

“Slytherin!”

She removed the hat and sat it down on the stool before walking to the Slytherin table with her head held high. There was no shouting, no clapping or cheers. She sat lightly at the end of the table beside a smirking Pansy, who had a gaping Draco on her other side, and examined her fingernails, ignoring the utter silence and the stares. She adopted a confident attitude that said, “I know exactly who I am, and I do not give a fuck what you think.” After a moment she looked up and sought out the only pair of eyes that she cared to see right now.

Across the hall Harry sat stunned. His green eyes looked back into hers, all of his confusion and emotions on display, where hers were cold and guarded. She had spent years hiding her emotions, where Harry obviously wore his on his sleeve. His glasses were ill fitting and she thanked the heavens she didn't get that family trait. His black hair was messy and unruly atop his head. Their skin tone was identical, tanned from time outside, and she was thankful that aside from her hidden scars her skin was unblemished. She met Harry stare for stare until he turned away, then returned to examining her fingernails as the sorting resumed.

“I see now. Few families remembered you, you know?” Pansy said.

“Precisely why it was best to make a statement. I will not fall to the wayside while my brother is worshiped like a hero. He may have taken the curse, but we were both there that night.”

“So how did you grow up then? It is well known that he was with his, or I guess, your, Muggle family. But no one knew where you went," the boy named Theo provided.

“Dumbledore placed me in an orphanage and never looked back.”

“That must have been awful. Don't worry. We don't turn our back on our own.” An older girl had sat down at Serena's other side. “I'm Gemma Farley. Half-blood, and Prefect. I'm glad to have you with us. Be prepared for questions, but don't feel that you have to answer. Slytherins keep plenty to themselves.” Serena nodded and went back to her nails, listening to Hades purring in her ear. When the last student, Blaise Zabini, had been sorted and sat down in the seat Gemma had vacated, Dumbledore stood up and everyone looked his way but Serena. He spoke some random words and she felt her eyes widen as the food appeared before them.

She had never seen so much food in her life. Chin resting on her hand, she stared at the food for a while as the others started. Serena had no idea where to begin. Glancing up she saw that Harry seemed to be having a similar epiphany: that he could now eat however much he wanted and he filled his plate. She started slowly, serving herself some shepherds pie and savoring each bite before getting another small serving, not wanting to test her stomach. Never had Serena been able to eat her fill, and didn't think her stomach would handle it well. She took a few pieces of chicken and fed them to Hades, who peeked out from her hair. Blaise was the next to acknowledge her.

“That took some guts, standing up to Dumbledore like that.”

“He stood between me and how I intend to live my life. It was simple self defense.”

“I'm Blaise Zabini. I'm glad you're in our house. I wouldn't want to be facing you.”

She smiled. “Smart man.”

“So, have you ever played Quidditch?”

She took a sip of pumpkin juice, which she found to be too have too many spices in it and set the rest of the goblet aside with a face. “What's Quidditch?”

He scoffed. “Only the best sport to ever exist. Better than those Muggle games. Okay, so there's seven players and...” she listened closely as he described the game, idly shifting her food around the plate. She compared it to some Muggle sports like basketball and American football, and he nodded and agreed on some parts. It seemed he had some knowledge of Muggles, then.

After awhile the dinner vanished only to be replaced by dessert. She skipped the treacle tart, which looked sickeningly sweet, and went for apple pie instead. When the plates had vanished and everyone was full, Dumbledore rose again. “I have a few start of the year announcements. Mr. Filch, our schools caretaker, would like to remind you that Dungbombs and Fanged Frisbees are not allowed on the premises, along with another 3,789 items. All of these can be found on the parchment on the door to his office. Next, the Forbidden Forest is as it states, forbidden to all students unless expressly told otherwise and escorted by a professor. And finally, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly off limits to anyone who does not wish to die a painful death. I bid you all goodnight. Prefects, please escort your students to the dorms.”

Gemma stood up with five others and gathered around the First Years. “Alright you lot, listen up. We are your Prefects. There are six Prefects in each House. Prefects are able to give or take points and detentions. If you have any issues or questions, you come to us, and if we can't help you we will get Severus Snape, Potions Professor and our Head of House. Now, please follow me.” They left the Great hall as a group and headed down into the dungeons. Serena noted that it was much colder here.

“Now, I know you are thinking that the rooms must be cold as yes, they are in the dungeons. However, once you reach the common room we will teach you a spell that will keep you warm, both here and in your classes.” They came to stand at a blank stretch of wall. “The password is Draconis and don't ever let any other House know it. No other House has been in our dorms for more than seven centuries.” Behind Gemma the wall opened and everyone followed a short passage to the common room. There was a roaring fire on one side of the room and several windows that seemed to be underwater. The light in the room had a greenish color that made the common room look more mysterious than it was. Several low backed chairs sat around the room, with some study spaces and couches. A notice board stood next to the door they had just enteres.

“As you can see there is plenty of warmth and seating, and we are situated beneath the Black Lake. The lake water lapping against the windows at night can be very soothing. Now, while we snakes tend to have a bad reputation of being evil, that couldn't be further from the truth. Every House has had their share of Wizards go bad but they choose to focus on Slytherins. Why? Because we are great at what we do. In fact, the most Famous wizard in History, Merlin, was a Slytherin.

Now, while we fully understand that you will have to be tough and even a bit rude to the other houses, because otherwise they will pick on you, I will not tolerate any bullying or fighting among Snakes. We look out for each other even if we don't like each other, got it? And while you may look at some of the others and question why they are here, remember that everyone was selected for this house. They have a reason to be here, whether you see it or not.” The group nodded. “Alright. Now watch closely and take out your wands.” She made a motion like and 'x' over her forehead and said, “Caloris.”

Serena repeated the action and incantation and felt a pleasant warmth spread through her body. Some of the others took a few tries and eventually Gemma cast the spell on Crabbe and Goyle, saying they would get it eventually. She explained that the spell lasts twenty-four hours before it must be cast again. She motioned to the boy beside her and sent the boys off with him, then asked the girls to follow her. Serena followed right on Gemma's heels and immediately darted for the bed she wanted when the door was opened. She was closest to the fireplace and on the other side of her bed was a large window seat. Her trunk appeared at the foot of her bed and she set Hades down. He stretched and moved around to inspect his new home.

Pansy took the bed beside hers, with Daphne and Tracey across from them. Millicent, a rather large girl, was at the other end of the room, closest to the door. Serena surveyed the rectangular room. The wall with her and Pansy's bed was farthest from the door that would lead them to the common room. To her right was the fireplace along it's short wall. Beside the fireplace a door stood open to their shared bathroom. Directly across from her was Tracey's bed and Daphne's was across from Pansy's. On the short wall at the other end of the room stood Millicent's bed and wardrobe, as each of their beds had a wardrobe on one side of it. Gemma bid them goodnight after each girl had chosen their beds without any disagreements happening. The girls finished their nightly routines then settled down for the night. Serena changed behind her curtains, not wanting anyone to see the bruises that were still healing on her skin or the scars from the whippings.

Serena got comfortable in her bed she, but after awhile she found that she couldn't sleep. She knew she had classes in the morning, but found herself too full of excitement to sleep. Deciding to go to the common room she got out of bed, wrapped her gray dressing gown around herself, and left the room. She sat in a large window seat that was surrounded by bookcases, making a nice little nook, and looked out into the lake. Hades had followed her and curled up on her feet, keeping them warm. She wasn't sure how long she sat there lost in thought, wondering how Allie was doing back at the Orphanage, when a voice startled her.

“Can't sleep?” Draco drawled beside her. She shook her head. “Me neither. I never sleep well away from the Manor.” He perched on the ledge by her feet so she scooted over gently lifted her legs and sat them back down closer to the window as carefully as possible so she wouldn't disturb Hades.

“Manor?” she asked.

“Malfoy Manor, my familial home. Then again, if rumors are true, you know very little about us.”

She grimaced, already not liking where this conversation was going. “It's not like I had much choice in the matter.”

“I never said you did. I wouldn't wish our roles reversed. I wouldn't know what to do with myself, really. How have you handled it all?”

“Lots of practice. Sev- Professor Snape only collected me yesterday. I haven't had time to think about it.”

“What had you been told before he arrived?”

“That my parents died in a car crash and I had no family to take me. My Hogwarts letter came at the end of July and then Professor Snape did a month later. I only knew for sure yesterday that I'm a witch and found out that I have a brother. Not that he matters much.”

“Why wouldn't he? Family is important.”

“Did you see him? He's soft. Nothing like me. Too emotional and too open. It'll get him into trouble, you watch. Besides, I don't know him. How can someone I don't know be important to me? I've made it this far without a family. I don't need one now.”

He seemed to ponder that. Draco sat across from her now, feet resting beside hers and his arms across his chest . His hair was loose around his face and looked much better than it had slicked back. “Who is important to you then?”

She felt her throat constrict and she looked away, studying the endless depths of the lake. “It doesn't matter now. I won't see them again anyway. I can't go back to the or- to where I was.”

“A friend from the orphanage?” She nodded then mentally shook her head, getting rid of thoughts of Allie and Tyler. They would be alright. They would keep the others safe. “Who else?”

She snapped back to her new reality and shook her head. “No one. No one but me. And Hades here.”

“You need more friends than just a cat, you know.”

She gave him a sad smile. “All friends leave eventually.”

He studied her for a moment more before he stood, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Don't worry. I'll prove you wrong.” He headed back to his dorm, leaving her there to contemplate the conversation. Soon she gave up and went back to her bed, falling into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THis chapter is Unbetaed! please enjoy!

    The next morning, Serena gathered her clothing and shower bag and made her way into the bathroom that she shared with the girls in her year. She was glad that she wouldn't be sharing with the other years, as there were too many girls to keep track of. They were one of the smaller groups of girls in the Slytherin Dorms.
    
    She showered quickly, and dried off in the stall before pulling on her clothing. She pulled her damp hair up into a loose bun, leaving a few pieces loose around her face. Returning to her room, she found the other girls were just waking up. Serena shrugged on her robes, the inside of which were now Slytherin green, and her tie, which had also changed to her house colors. She left the robes open and grabbed her bag, which she had packed back at the Leaky Cauldron, and headed down for breakfast.
    
    She wasn't surprised that she was one of the first to arrive. Serena had always been up early at the orphanage to help make breakfast and get the younger kids up. She sat down in the same place she had been last night, and helped herself to the coffee that sat in the jug before her. On rare occasions, Sasha had given her some coffee if there was extra, and she loved the stuff. She added a good bit of sugar and cream and downed the cup, refilling it swiftly and helping herself to some eggs.
    
    
    Soon enough the hall was full of students, and Severus was making his way down the table, passing out their class schedules. He handed her a bundle of letters with hers, which she swiftly slid into her bag, determined to read them later. They had Transfiguration three times a week with Ravenclaw, and Herbology twice a week with Hufflepuff. All first years had astronomy on Friday nights at midnight. On Wednesday's and Friday's they had Defense Against the Dark arts and on Friday mornings they had double Potions with the Gryffindors.
    
    
    Soon she was swept away in her classes, sitting beside Pansy in most of them. She talked a lot and complained about the homework, but she was nice enough. Professor McGonagall was a very strict woman, but she gave Serena a rare smile when she managed to turn her match into a needle by the end of her first lesson, earning Slytherin ten points. The dumpy witch who taught Herbology was nice enough, though she had a tendency to coddle the students, which annoyed Serena. Professor Quirell turned out to be quite a joke, and he reeked of garlic. She didn't believe that the turban was given to him by a prince, and she had a feeling that he was hiding some sort of deformity.
    
    
    On top of adjusting to her classes, she was busy ignoring the whispers and rumors that were flying about her and Harry. Where everyone wanted to get a look at her brother, and she had already made herself known as someone who was not to be messed with. Their conversations cut short when she passed in the hallways, and she couldn't help but smirk at already having a reputation in her first week.
    
    
    In most of her classes, she sat with Pansy or Blaise. She noticed Draco trying to catch her eye on several occasions, but she still wasn't sure what to make of their conversation that first night. She watched him quietly from afar, noticing how he walked with an arrogance that belonged in a grown man instead of an eleven year old. Wherever he went, Crabbe and Goyle followed, like dogs chasing after their master. He set her on edge, reminding her of John, who had always walked through the orphanage as if everyone else were beneath him. She made it all the way to Friday's potion class avoiding him. She arrived in class early, as she always did, and began reading some of her potions book. She had been excited for this lesson all week, and had read most of it in her free time. She scowled when Draco sat down beside her, with Crabbe and Goyle behind them.

    
    “How can I prove you wrong if you ignore me?”
    
    
    “How can I prove myself right by acknowledging you? Isn't it a bit early to have guard dogs?”
    
    
    “Isn't it a bit early to have an attitude? And their fathers put them up to it. I can't shake them.”
    
    
    “Please. You, of all people, cannot talk about someones attitude. You walk around this place as if you're better than everyone else, just because of your blood status. I promise you, it means nothing in the long run.”
    
    
    “And how would you know? You know little of our world.”
    
    
    “If the wizarding world truly holds so much stock in someones blood, then I have no desire to stay in it after my schooling.”
    
    
    He scoffed. “Why would you want to live with muggles?”
    
    
    She raised and eyebrow, turning to face him. “Malfoy, have you ever met a muggle?” His cheeks turned pink as he shook his head. “Then do you really think its fair to judge them based off of what you have heard, most likely from your father, as he is all you talk about? How many muggles has he met, or dealt with?”
    
    
    He stammered for a moment, only to be cut off when Severus swept into the room, robes billowing behind him. She turned back to her book, not giving Draco a chance to answer. Her skin prickled as she felt someones eyes on her. She glanced up and caught Harry's eye, sneering at him until he faced the front of the room. This was the first class they had together, but she had carefully avoided him when their classes switched before Defense. He had tried to get her alone several times, but she was having none of it.
    
    
    She watched as her guardian swept to the front of the class and began taking roll, only to pause on her brothers name. “Ah, Yes. Harry Potter. Our new - Celebrity.” She snickered along with the other Slytherins, though only she could understand Severus' disdain. It had been immediately apparent to her that she and Harry had little in common. And if Severus had thought she looked like James, she could only imagine what he saw when looking at Harry. When he finished roll, he walked around to the front of the desk, his hands clasped behind his back.
    
    
    “You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making.” His voice was quiet, and she found it pleasing that he commanded the full attention of the room, keeping everyone silent as easily as McGonagall had. “As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”
    
    
    Serena surreptitiously looked around, seeing her brother and the Weasley boy exchange looks, and noted that Hermione was on the far edge of her seat, bouncing slightly with excitement. She looked how Serena felt, though she would never behave in such an uncouth manner.
    
    “Potter!” She snapped her head to Severus, only to find him looking at Harry. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Hermione's hand was high in the air, which Severus ignored.
    
    
    Knowing full well that the question was directed at her brother, Serena answered anyway, just as Harry whispered that he didn't know. “You get a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death.” The room was silent, and Draco was not-so-subtly shaking his head with his eyes wide as if telling her to stop.
    
    
    “Serena, that was not directed at you,” Snape's tone softened slightly, though it was still a growl.
    
    
    “Then perhaps you will be more specific than a generic 'Potter' in the future, or I will have to assume it is.” She smiled kindly at the man, who rolled his eyes.
    
    
    “Five points to Slytherin. Now, _Mr. Potter_ , Where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?”
    
    
    The other Slytherins were gawking at her, as even in his own house, Snape's reputation was for rudeness and impatience. She smirked at their confusion, taking out her parchment and scrawling down notes. Surely if he thought this important enough to ask on the first day, they would be quizzed later, even if his main goal in asking was to test Harry. “I don't know, sir.”
    
    
    “Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Mr. Potter?” Harry looked angry now, but didn't answer. Hermione's hand was now shaking with the strain of keeping it so high in the air.
    
    “What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” Hermione was now standing, and Serena wanted to shake her head at the girl. She was too eager, and wore her emotions too openly, just like her brother. Perhaps that was the main difference between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

    
    “I don't know, sir. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?” Serena felt her eyes widen. The boy had cheek, just as much as she did. Interesting. A few people laughed, and the Irish boy winked, but Severus only grew more angry.
    
    
    “Sit down.” Hermione hit her chair faster than anyone could blink. “Miss Potter was correct. Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down? Five points to Miss Potter for using her brain.” She gave a slight smile during the rummaging for quills as she finished her notes. “And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Mr. Potter.”
    
    
    The lesson only got better for Serena, as she was paired with Draco, who seemed to be quite adept at potions. When she asked, he simply said he had spent a lot of time brewing with Severus, to which she nodded, wishing she had had the same. Though it quickly became apparent that she wasn't half bad at potions. It reminded her of cooking. Follow the instructions closely, and don't burn yourself.
    
    
    Severus swept through the rows, criticizing most everyone. He gave them a slight nod after examining their cauldron, and swept away to inspect Harry and Weasley's cauldron. It was moments later that the cauldron next to theirs exploded, drenching Neville in his potions, which quickly raised red boils on his skin. Soon everyone was standing on their chairs as the stuff melted through the shoes of those nearby. Snape was cursing the boy's stupidity, before rounding on Harry, asking why he let the other boy mess up his own potion. Oh, they would be speaking about that. Not that she cared that he was yelling at Harry, but his reasoning behind it was clear enough to Serena. She perched delicately on their desk as the class filed out, waving the others away while Severus vanished the potion.
    
    
    “What?” he snapped. She simply stared back at him, and he sighed. “What now, Serena? You knew that question wasn't directed at you.”
    
    
    “And yet the point was clear all the same. It's obvious that Harry and I are not much alike, and I understand that you had several issues with our father. However, if I am not my parents, I doubt that he is either. You would do well to separate us both from your past. Until he proves that he is like James, you wrong us both to treat him as such.” She hopped off of the desk, smoothing her skirts, before she walked to the door, stopping once. “Thank you for delivering the letters.” With that, she left, leaving the fuming Professor behind her.
    
    
    She was thankful for the afternoon off, as it finally gave her time to go through the information on her vaults. Tucked into her window seat, which seemed to be the least favorable spot to the others, she began to open them, masking her shock at the sheer amount of gold she and Harry shared. She read her parents wills, feeling no sense of attachment to them what-so-ever, and recognized only a few names that were listed to be their guardians. She wasn't surprised to see Severus and McGonagall on the list, but raised a brow when she found they were not to be left in Dumbledore's care or Petunia's. Apparently, the wills hadn't been executed.
    
    
    Setting them aside, she found the papers that had been added to the vaults. She recognized Dumbledore's script from the letter she received at the orphanage, detailing both of their treatment. It seemed Harry had had it just as rough as her, though she willingly took extra beatings and skipped meals for the benefit of the other kids. He had no choice in the matter, and the idea of living in a small cupboard made her heart sink. She made her choices to protect the people and the causes she was loyal to. He had had no choice at all.
    
    
    She set that aside and focused on the Potter properties, memorizing the addresses in case she should ever need them. Next, she read the detailed account of her trust fund, immediately deciding where some of the money would go. She penned a hasty letter to Griphook, detailing her wants and how much funds to allocate. She also asked him to split the main Potter vaults for her and Harry to share. Though she felt no need to get to know her brother, it was their parents money, and she wouldn't feel right taking it all. She had learned to share what she had a long time ago. Besides, she would never use it all anyway, even if Griphook could execute her requests.
    
    After a brief walk to the owlery, she sent her letter out with a school owl. After a moments hesitation, she penned two letters, one for Sasha, and another for Allie before sending them off with another owl. She briefly told Allie about her new school, telling the girl that she dearly missed her. She told Sasha of her plan, and hoped the woman would approve. She glanced out over the lawn, and noticed her brother heading down to Hagrid's hut. Figures he would befriend the half-giant. She returned to her room, settling into her books with Hades curled up beside her, excited for the weekend.

 


	5. Chapter 5

    Harry finally cornered her that Sunday when she was walking back to the dorms from the library. He had the Weasley boy with him and she rolled her eyes. “Fine, I'll talk, but he leaves. I've had enough of dealing with peoples guard dogs.” Ronald looked offended, but Harry looked mildly amused as he told Ron that he would meet him at lunch. The red heads face lit up as he left, obviously excited by the prospect of food. She rolled her eyes. “What is it with that boy and food? I've noticed from across the hall how he stuffs his entire face. I mean really, you'd think he never got enough to eat. And while that is true for the two of us, I doubt it was for him.”
    
    
    Harry's eyes narrowed. “What do you mean by that?”
    
    
    “Exactly what I said. What, did you not bother to check into the Potter vaults? How short sighted.” she tapped the side of her face, indicating Harry's glasses. He frowned in response.
    
    
    “What do you mean, vaults? The vault I went to was plenty.”
    
    
    “Well, that was just your trust fund. Mine is identical, and there are approximately ten more vaults, with the trusts containing less than a quarter of any of the others. I've taken the liberty of having Griphook split them equally between us.”
    
    
    “Well... Thanks then, but that still doesn't answer my first question.”
    
    
    She rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall behind her casually. “Do you really think that they took the Potter children, ditched them with muggle family and an orphanage and never looked back? Dumbledore checked on us regularly. At least twice a year. It's all documented in the main vaults, which I doubt he thought I would find so early. That was his mistake. One of many.”
    
    
    He paled dramatically. “So... you know then?”
    
    
    “Oh, yes.” She lowered her voice and stepped closer, practically whispering in his ear. “I can't imagine it, being locked in a cupboard. But then again, your records showed nothing of regular whippings, so I'll call it even. We are both skilled in manual labor and house keeping, not that that matters here. Your beatings were involuntary, several of mine were as well, and the rest were to spare the other kids. It's not pleasant to see a five year old whipped raw.”
    
    
    He looked positively sick now. She stepped back, watching him carefully. “Anyway... I thought that we could try and, you know... get along?” he began.
    
    
    “Why?”
    
    
    He stared at her in confusion. He was so easy to read it annoyed her. So she spoke the words with him as he said them. “Because we're family.” He glared back at her.
    
    
    “I think not. We may be family, Harry, and we may have similar backgrounds, but we have nothing more in common. That much was clear to me at the sorting. You believe what people tell you at face value and you wear your heart on your sleeve. You could easily be used against me. You are nothing more and nothing less than a tool. A tool that Dumbledore will exploit, as well as others. Learn to control your emotions, and we'll talk. Until then, you're nothing more than a liability to me. Anything you know would show, and can be used against me. Mention a word about the orphanage, and your own history will be on the front page by tomorrow, courtesy of myself and Draco. Now, if that is all, I will be going.” She walked around him, as he was too stunned to say a word. She wasn't surprised to find Draco eavesdropping around the corner.
    
    
    “How much did you hear?”
    
    
    He shrugged. He didn't try to hide the fact that he was listening, as that would insult both of their intelligence's. Crabbe and Goyle were behind him, scaring anyone else out of the hallway. “Enough. What was that quiet bit there?”
    
    
    “Nothing that concerns you, Draco.”
    
    
    “No, I think it does concern me, Serena. You see, Harry has set himself as my rival. If you are against him, then you're good in my book. But if you're working with him, then you and I are going to have issues.”
    
    
    “What would it matter anyway? I'm a half blood, and from the crap you spout, I'm beneath you, anyway. So whether I'm working with him or not is irrelevant. I will not be told I am lesser by a child with a loaded god complex.”
    
    
    He scoffed. “You set yourself as my enemy then? My father will hear about this.”
    
    
    She rolled her eyes. “I never said I was your enemy, Malfoy, but until you learn to see and accept people for who they are rather than judging them for something so petty as their blood, I want nothing to do with _you_ , either.” She turned and stalked away. Who did he think he was? What did it matter who she spent her time with, and why would his father care?
    
    
    It was after lunch that she saw the notice posted on the bulletin board. She laughed. So, she would be learning to fly with Harry. Hopefully she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of her brother. After hearing about Quidditch from Blaise, she found she was really looking forward to learning how to fly. Pansy seemed extremely nervous about it, but Serena was nothing but excited.

    
    That week, she noticed Harry staring with yearning when Draco's owl continued to arrive with sweets from home. She nudged Draco, distracting him while she stole a sweet, only for him to scowl at her. They seemed to have become wary friends since that first weekend. Having Snape acknowledge her so easily seemed to have Draco see her as an equal. Between that and her blatantly ignoring him since their discussion on Sunday, he seemed to have decided that she wasn't worth pissing off, even though he continually spouted his fathers pureblood ideology. If she was worth is godfathers time, having received points instead of punishment from the surly man, she was worth him taking seriously. Besides, he made much better conversation than Pansy did, any day. They didn't trust each other, but they weren't openly fighting either.
    
    A few mornings later, she watched as an owl swooped down, leaving something for the Longbottom boy. He stared at it in confusion, and when Draco stood to go inspect it, she followed at a distance. She watched as Draco snatched it from the boy with a frown on his face. Her brother and the Weasley boy immediately jumped to their feet, wands at the ready as if to do some damage. McGonagall swept over and Draco dropped the object, stepping away swiftly and walking back to her.
    
    
    He snorted. “Only Longbottom would need a rememberall.” At her confusion, he explained. “It turns red when you've forgotten something. But it doesn't tell you what you've forgotten. I mean, if he can't remember to put on his robes, that thing won't help him.” She snickered, as the boy had indeed forgotten his robes that day.

    
    The rest of the day passed quickly, and soon enough, they were walking down to their flying lessons. She had smartly chosen to wear leggings under her skirt that day, aware that skirts were quite breezy. When the instructor arrived, ordering them to stand by a broom, she stood between Draco and Blaise, directly across from Harry. She stared at him with a challenge in her eyes as he stared right back, both of their brooms snapping into their hands at their command. Hermione and Pansy watched their brooms roll around on the ground. Madam Hooch came around, correcting their grips, and she felt her gaze narrow as Harry and Ron enjoyed her correction of Draco, who simply scowled and fixed his grip.
    
    
    “Now, when I blow my whistle, you will kickoff from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two -”
    
    
    Neville, who had been rather anxious the past ten minutes, shot into the sky, his broom flying higher and higher, as if he was afraid to be left behind on the ground. Madam Hooch was shouting for him to come back, but he continued to rise, until, as if in slow motion, he slid. Soon, poor Neville Longbottom was plummeting towards the ground, which he hit with a sickening crunch.
    
    
    Madam Hooch proclaimed he had a broken wrist, and told the rest to stay on the ground until she returned, on the threat of expulsion. She didn't laugh with the other Slytherins, or join in on calling Neville names. She rolled her eyes, and watched as Draco approached where the boy had fallen, holding up his rememberall. She felt the tension rise like a palpable thing as Harry stepped forward, demanding he give it back.
    
    
    “Perhaps I'll leave it somewhere for him to find. Maybe, up a tree?” Draco leapt onto his broom, taking off into the air. Serena rolled her eyes, and watched as Hermione tried to talk Harry out of it, but as soon as he took to the air, she felt her annoyance sky rocket. Here was her kind of friend, who already thought himself better than most, and her brother, who was exceedingly ordinary, outdoing her. Within moments Serena was in the air, chasing after Harry.
    
    
    Draco grinned at her over Harry's shoulder, tossing the Rememberall to her. She caught it with a spin and threw it back, smirking at Harry's stunned face. However, Draco chickened out as Harry advanced on him, tossing the rememberall towards the school and darting back to the ground. It seemed he was quite the coward away from his goons. She rolled her eyes and hovered for a moment before landing where she had stood.
    
    
    Hermione frowned at her. “I wouldn't have expected you to get in on that, making fun of Neville and all.”
    
    
    “Oh, I assure you, that had nothing to do with Neville. You may have noticed that I did not laugh with the others. Consider it sibling rivalry.” She glimpsed a figure coming out of the castle and hastily set her broom down as Harry landed among the cheering Gryffindor's. McGonagall soon became clear as she called out for Harry, who immediately looked guilty and followed after the woman. She shook her head. She had learned years ago that if you acted guilty, you certainly were. That's how she took the punishments for the others. She was an excellent actor by now. He wouldn't be expelled for that, surely. Maybe given detention, but not expelled.
    
    
    Class was dismissed and she watched as the others left, trailing behind and looking out over the lake. She was lost in thought, wondering why she had felt such a need to follow them into the air when Blaise approached her, gently nudging her shoulder. She gave him a slight smile, and began to walk with him towards the castle at a sedate pace.
    
    
    “I would have done the same, you know. Draco has been trying to convince you that he is better than the rest of us because of his family, and everyone is telling you that Harry is some hero. Don't worry. They're both forgettable compared to you. Draco is nothing without his name, and I think you're starting to show him that. He's actually been a lot less obnoxious than he was before school. And Harry is nothing without his scar, unremarkable besides. But you have already denied everything expected of you. Keep doing what you're doing. They'll see you soon enough.”
    
    
    “Thanks, Zabini. What do you think will happen to Harry?”
    
    
    “Honestly? Professor McGonagall looked excited, not angry. Maybe there is an open position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.”
    
    
    Her eyes widened. “You're kidding. You said they never let first years play!”
    
    
    “Only in extreme cases. And you both seem to be natural fliers.”
    
    
    She crossed her arms. “If they let him play, I'll make Severus let us try out.”
    
    
    Blaise snorted. “He may favor you, but I doubt you'll convince him.”
    
    
    She raised a brow. “Wanna bet? Ten galleons.”
    
    
    “You're on, Potter.” he said with a smirk.
    
    She smiled. “Serena. My friends call me Rina.”
    
    
    He smiled back. “And mine call me Blaise.”
    
    
    Sure enough, when they arrived back at the great hall, it was quite obvious what had happened, as Weasley was anything but quiet, and his brothers were even louder. She glanced at Severus and smirked. When dinner let out and the hall cleared, she approached him at the head table.
    
    
    “So, if a first year is deemed good enough to play for Gryffindor, I can't help but wonder if Slytherin is missing out by not allowing their first years to even try out for the team.”
    
    
    His eyes narrowed, and she knew he saw straight through her, but that he also saw the merit to her idea. “Drop your pretense, Serena. You just want to prove that you are as good as your brother, even if this proves nothing.”
    
    
    “It proves nothing as I have not been given the chance to prove myself.”
    
    
    He sighed. “So be it. I'm sure Draco would like to audition as well. Tomorrow after potions. I will arrange it with Flint.”
    
    
    She smiled at him and turned, meeting Blaise and Draco in the great hall. “Pay up, Zabini. We try out tomorrow after potions.”
    
    
    Draco's jaw dropped. “You're kidding! I've been trying to convince him for ages!”
    
    
    “You didn't approach it right, obviously. That's ten galleons, Blaise.” She held her hand out palm up and wiggled her fingers at him. He sighed and handed her the money. She smiled as she slipped it into her pocket. “Now, tell me more about the positions.”
    
    
    They spent the rest of their evening talking Quidditch. Soon enough, all of the first year boys had gathered around, while the other girls wrinkled their noses and ignored them. She absorbed as much information as she could, and decided to try out for Keeper and Seeker. She was light enough on her broom that she could move easily for either position. She wasn't large enough or strong enough to be a beater, and she didn't want to be in the main chase with the Chasers. Draco was going out for Seeker, and Blaise for Chaser.
    
    
    Sure enough, the next day, they were standing on the Quidditch Pitch at two, as a burly guy named Marcus Flint sneered at them. “Alright, I know you managed to get these auditions through Snape, but mark my words, I doubt any of you will make the team. We have several positions open, as we only take the best each year, and the previous years team does not always make the cut. Play your best, and once we hold regular try outs this afternoon, we will contact you if you are good enough to deserve a position.”
    
    
    He blew a whistle and they took to the air, along with Theo, Crabbe and Goyle. They started with Seeker Tryouts, and she found that she and Draco were constantly neck and neck for the snitch, diving towards the ground and twisting, shoving each other out of the way as they struggled to gain the upper hand. In ten matches, they each caught five before Marcus drew their portion to a finish. Next was the beaters, and she had to admit, Crabbe and Goyle had great aim, as she and the others were suddenly flying targets. She barely dodged their bludgers, ducking and bobbing as she went. Soon Blaise and Theo were facing two members of last years team, struggling to get the quaffle to the hoops. One was guarded by her, and the other by Draco. She managed to block every shot, from both her fellow first years and the previous team members, while Draco missed two.
    
    
    An hour later, their tryouts were over. Marcus seemed rather impressed, and asked them to hang around for regular try outs. Soon she and Draco were chasing the snitch along with four others, her or Draco catching it every time. Only one keeper blocked more than she did, having missed one while she dodged a bludger from a fifth year. It was soon apparent that Blaise and Theo were out of the running, as the older years ran circles around them on their brooms, though Crabbe and Goyle held their own, landing some nasty shots with their bludgers.
    
    
    When they were finished, it was well past dinner, and Serena felt sweaty and gross. She pulled her hair out of her bun, letting it fall around her face as she ran her hands through the mess, listening to Flint. “Alright, Myself, Pucey and Montague will remain as Chasers. Zabini, Nott and Warrington are reserve Chasers. Beaters are also staying, with Crabbe and Goyle as reserve. Higgs is being replaced by Potter and Malfoy. They will alternate games to confuse the other teams for a while, unless Bletchley is out, in which case, Potter is our reserve keeper.” Terence Higgs, a seventh year who had played seeker, shrugged, walking away. He had openly stated that he loved the game, but wanted to focus on his NEWTS.
    
    
    “Practice takes place at five every Friday. Don't be late. First game is against Gryffindor. I want Malfoy as Seeker, and Potter to try her hand at Keeper. It should throw them off. The gryffindors wont expect them to play so well. See you all next week.”
    
    
    And with that, they all headed off to the locker rooms. Serena smiled, having the Slytherin Girls locker room to herself as the only female player on a male dominated team. Oh, they would confuse the Gryffindors alright, and she couldn't wait. When she arrived at dinner that night, she watched quietly as Draco approached Harry. She had heard him discussing a wizards duel with Crabbe and Goyle, but knew better than them. She knew it would be a set up. She said nothing, raising an eyebrow at them and shaking her head, which she was sure Hermione caught before she turned away.
    
    
    What an idiot. Draco had only just gotten himself a position on the team. Why bother with provoking Harry? It made no sense to her, but she deigned not to worry about it. She was sure that Filch would be after the Gryffindors tonight, and decided that since he would be in the trophy room, it would give her the perfect chance to explore the castle.
    
    
    That night she didn't bother to change. Instead, she waited until she heard the others breathing even out and slipped out from behind her curtains. It was as she stepped out into the common room that she heard footsteps behind her. Pansy shut the door behind them. She was also fully dressed, and she smirked at Serena. “You're not the only one who listens to Draco's ramblings, you know. Who could pass up a night to look around the castle? Who knows what we'll find!”
    
    
    Serena smiled. Maybe she had underestimated Pansy. The left the common room together, walking as quietly as possible. Their footsteps echoed, but the castle was far from silent at night. Pansy began to complain after they found nothing interesting in the first few classrooms. She was much more nervous than Serena, and was constantly checking over her shoulder. They had just made it to the main floor when Pansy chickened out, heading back to the common room alone.
    
    
    Serena continued to explore, as the main floor was much larger than the open part of the dungeons. From what she had heard in the common room, they constantly changed, opening and closing various sections. Only the areas that contained Severus' rooms and classrooms and the corridor with the Slytherin Dorms remained at all times. She ducked into a classroom, narrowly avoiding Peeves, and sighed as he passed. She turned, examining the room she had found. She stopped when she saw a mirror. She read the inscription the snickered, as it made no sense, but something told her it would if she read it backwards. “I show not your face but your hearts desire,” she muttered. Cautiously, she stepped up to the mirror. What she saw made her heart soar.
    
    
    On either side of her stood Harry and Draco, each smiling at her in a warm way. Beside them were Blaise and Hermione, Allie and Ronald, Severus and two blonds who must be the Malfoy's. All around her were friendly, smiling faces of the people she was only just beginning to consider friends. Her self declared family mixed in with her own. She felt tears well in her eyes when she saw Allie, missing her more than ever. She sank to the floor, watching as the group parted and two new people stepped in. She recognized those green eyes and that dark unruly hair. Her real family. The family that had died, leaving her behind in a cruel world to be forgotten. Harry still stood beside her, and the scene made her heart hurt. Whirling around, she grabbed a paperweight from the dusty desk, ready to fling it through the vile mirror.
    
    
    “That would not be wise, Serena.”
    
    
    She stopped at the headmasters voice, still glaring at the people in the Mirror with the paperweight raised aloft. Lily smiled, blowing her a kiss and James grinned at her with pride. She felt zero connection to these people, aside from her own reflection and her desire to have a connection to them. To know them. No, she felt more connected to those that had first appeared. And maybe that was the problem.
    
    
    “I may not be able to change my hearts desire, but I can assure you, it will never happen.” She dropped the paperweight, satisfied when it shattered at her feet.
    
    
    “Sadly, few can have their hearts desire. The Mirror of Erised is dangerous, and many have lost themselves in its depth. Breaking the mirror would release its innate magic, which can be just as harmful.”
    
    
    “Then I will simply never return here.”
    
    
    “I think that is wise. It will be moving to another location before going to its final home, anyway. Do not dwell on dreams, Serena, and forget to live.”
    
    
    She turned to glare at the man. “I have never had dreams. Only goals which I will achieve.” And with that, she left. She didn't want to return to the common room just yet. Since Dumbledore hadn't scolded her for sneaking out, she decided to explore a bit more, going back down into the dungeons. She entered a room she had been in before, hoping to find someplace to think. Instead, she found herself face to face with a pale figure. He wore chains, and was covered in blood. The Bloody Baron looked at her, and unlike her classmates, who were terrified of him, she felt calm. He was obviously repenting for his crimes. He would do her no harm.
    
    
    “Hello. May I share this room with you?”
    
    
    He cocked his head. “You are not afraid of me, child?”
    
    
    “You would not harm me if you could. I can sense that. You have suffered enough for your crimes, whatever they are.”
    
    
    “Most tremble at the sight of me.”
    
    
    “I am not most.”
    
    
    “That I can see. I had heard that there was a Potter in my house, though I did not believe it. I spend little time there, you see. I prefer to explore the castle.”
    
    
    She smiled. “I would love to know all of it's secrets, but alas, I doubt I ever would, even if I had as much time as you.”
    
    
    “Indeed. There are parts of the castle that are warded against ghosts, parts that prevent us from entering on Tuesday, or only open once a year. It is quite whimsical, and quite fascinating. Hogwarts is a unique mistress all her own.”
    
    
    “You speak as if the castle is a person.”

    
    “She is as fickle as any woman, you see. Hogwarts has her own magic, her own draw and pull.”
    
    
    “I would not consider myself to be a fickle woman, but I suppose only time will tell.”
    
    
    He studied her for a moment. “You are different from most first years. More astute, more cunning. You embody our house. You have no foolish fears. You will bring a great change for our name.” He was looking at her as if he was not really seeing her, and was instead envisioning what she could be. “If you ever have need of me, just call. I look forward to seeing you again soon, Serena.”
    
    
    She smiled and gave him a cross between a bow and a curtsy. He bowed in return and left. She waited a few moments before returning to the common room. That had been plenty of adventure for one night. Without a friendly ghost for a distraction, her mind wandered back to the mirror. She entered the common room quietly. She paced by her favorite window, walking from bookshelf to bookshelf. Why should she want to feel connected to her parents? They were her past, and nothing she could do would bring them back. Their influence over her life was over, and that's all there was to it.
    
    
    But could she really allow the others in? To do so was to make herself vulnerable. She had barely let Allie into her life, after so many others she had cared for had been adopted, leaving her behind to rot. She yanked her hands through her hair, frustrated, unaware that she now had an audience.
    
    
    “Rina, what's bothering you?” Her head snapped up to look at Blaise. Draco stood a few paces behind him, obviously concerned. They were both in their pajamas, sleep mused and tired. How they had heard her, she wasn't sure, but then again, their dorms were nearest the common room. It seemed the question was obvious, as Blaise said she had been muttering loud enough for them to hear. And it was clear to her in that moment that they genuinely cared about her well being. Perhaps she was right, and seven years from now, when school was over, they would part ways and never speak again. But maybe, just maybe, they would prove her wrong. Draco was right, if she didn't let them, they never could.
    
    
    So she smiled at Blaise, surprising them both by wrapping them in a hug. “Nothing. Nothing at all.” She turned and headed for her room, listening before she closed the door.
    
    
    “What just happened?” Draco asked.
    
    
    “I think we've been deemed worthy.”
    
    
    The blond scoffed. “About time. I only wonder what took her so long.”
    
    
    Blaise just sighed. “I have a feeling that I don't want to find out.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

    Days turned into weeks, flying by so swiftly it made Serena's head spin. She worked hard on her homework, alongside Draco, who was determined to get top marks. Blaise laughed at the pair of them, grimacing when they drug him along and made him do his own work. Usually a glare from Serena was enough to shut him up. Pansy grew increasingly petulant, whining about not being included and often just showing up. They accepted it without fuss. Serena didn't exactly have any friends in her dorm. Tracey was nice enough to her, but Daphne was rather rude. Millicent rarely spoke to anyone but Vince or Greg, and Pansy spoke to anyone who would listen. Serena just kept out of their way, and they stayed out of hers. It worked for them.
    
    
    When classes had finished for the night on Halloween, she left her bag in her dorm, petting Hades, who had grown considerably but still loved to nestle on her shoulders. She smiled and headed towards the feast, stopping in her tracks as one of the Patil twins passed with another Gryffindor girl. “She's been crying in the girls bathroom on the first floor since Charms. I wonder what that Weasley boy said to her. She insists she wants to be alone, but I'm not so sure. She seems awfully lonely.”
    
    
    Once they had walked out of sight Serena turned, darting towards the bathroom. After years of comforting the other orphans, she hated the thought of anyone crying alone, as it often just got worse. Besides, she knew from their few shared classes that there was only two other Gryffindor girls in their year, and somehow she doubted it was Eloise Midgen crying in that bathroom. She heard crying coming from inside and entered, stopping to close the door behind her. The door to the last stall was slightly open, sniffling coming from inside. She opened it gently, finding Hermione sitting on top of the toilet tank. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tears stained her cheeks.
    
    “Just go away! I've already told you, Lavender, I want to be alone.”
    
    
    “No one wants to be alone.” Hermione's head snapped up. She sniffled, looking at Serena with damp eyes.
    
    
    “What are you doing here?”
    
    
    “I came to find you, and see what that awful boy said to you. You don't deserve that kind of treatment.” She believed it, too. Though she didn't show it like Hermione did, she harbored the same will to learn, the same drive to know what was happening and why. Hermione had always felt like a kindred soul, and they were in the top of the class, along with Draco.
    
    
    “He.... Ron said I am a nightmare to deal with. It's not my fault that I want to learn. Have you heard what happens to most muggleborns? They don't fit in and end up back in the muggle world, where they can't talk about magic, can't use it. You can't even tell your muggle spouse unless you have a magical child. But magic is just so...” She shook her head. “I couldn't go back. This world is so different, and so amazing. I never would have believed this all possible, and now....”
    
    
    Serena nodded. “I never thought I would have a way out of the orphanage. When the letter came, I had no idea what it was for, but I immediately accepted, because anything had to be better than that. I was amazed when Severus said I was a witch, but it made sense. I had always managed to do things that were otherwise thought to be unnatural. I wouldn't go back. The muggle world is cold and dark compared to the beauty and possibilities here.”
    
    
    Hermione nodded. “I didn't think anyone else got it. And he and Harry, they always complain about their homework. I mean, it's like they don't understand how privileged they are, just to be doing their magical homework, in a magical school, in a magical world. It's the stuff of fairy tales....”
    
    
    “And we are living it,” they finished together. Hermione smiled at her, and she returned it. “I'm sorry for what I said, during flying lessons.”
    
    
    “Don't be. I truly hold no ill will towards Gryffindors. Not like the others. But.... Harry is just... We were both there that night, you know. And Dumbledore just cast me aside, like I was nothing more than a pest, wanting to hide my identity like I never existed. It could have been me with the fame, not that I would really want to deal with that type of fame. But I can't stand to let him overshadow me. The same blood runs through us both. If he is supposed to be so great, certainly, I am too.”
    
    
    “I have to say, I probably would be the same, in your shoes. Luckily, I am an only child.”
    
    
    Serena snorted. “ I wish. Come on, let's get to the feast.” She hauled Hermione up, and just as the other girls feet hit the floor, the door to the bathroom opened, followed by a noxious smell. They looked at each other, peeking out of the stall. Their eyes widened, and Hermione squeaked as Serena shoved a hand over her mouth, pulling them backwards into the stall as quietly as possible, locking them inside. They were stuck in the bathroom with a bloody troll. It had to have been three times as tall as them, head nearly scraping the ceiling. They heard the door lock and heard the unmistakable voices of Harry and Ronald cheering that they had beaten the troll before it grunted.
    
    The monster turned toward the boy's voices, and began banging on the door. It was a few moments later that the boys seemed to have realized what they had done, and began shouting for Hermione from the other side. Hermione moved to answer and Serena violently shook her head and pointed to the troll. Hermione huffed, and made a swirling motion by her temple with one finger. It wouldn't have made sense to any pureblood, or even to a half blood that had grown up in the wizarding world. But Serena took it to understand that the boys were crazy, and would come in after her if she didn't answer.
    
    
    Serena glanced around and felt the gears in her mind racing as her adrenaline spiked. She remembered a spell, one that she had seen Gemma launch at a boy who was hitting on her, and hoped to Merlin it would work for her. She signaled for Hermione to crawl under the other stalls, towards the door, and the girl nodded. Shimmying out from under their stall door, Serena grabbed a loose cobblestone on the way, moving as quietly as possible, which wasn't hard with all the noise the troll was making, banging on the door and trying to get to the boys. She slid her wand into her hand, and made sure Hermione was in position.
    
    
    “Hey, Ugly!” She threw the chunk of rock, hitting the troll square on the back of the head. It turned, moving towards her, and she let out a slight sigh of relief as Hermione threw open the door and slid out into the hall. Harry's head poked in next, and his eyes widened in fright, but she ignored him. The troll was gaining on her now, and she raised her wand, pronouncing the spell she had heard exactly once. “ _Stupefy!_ ”
    
    
    It didn't have the full effect of knocking the troll out, but she had doubted it would. The troll gripped its head as if it had been attacked, falling towards its right. As it did, Serena darted forward, sliding to its left and slipping out the door as Harry slammed it shut behind her. She leaned forward, hands on her knees as she struggled for breath. She heard footsteps approaching and found she couldn't care as she clutched the stitch in her side. By then, the troll had resumed beating on the door.
    
    
    “My Goodness! What happened here?” Professor McGonagall asked, Snape and Quirrell on her heels.
    
    
    They all looked at each other, and Hermione recovered first. “It was my fault, Professor. I went looking for the troll. I thought I could handle it. If these three hadn't shown up, I'd probably be dead.”
    
    
    “That was quite a foolish thing to do, Miss Granger. Te-”
    
    
    “Oh, Please - What a - load of rubbish, Hermione. Your- Gryffindor is showing.” Serena panted out and rolled her eyes, ignoring the other girl. She stood up, catching her breath as she straightened and looked directly at the Deputy Headmistress, daring the woman to accuse her of lying. “If you would all think back past this current situation, I'm sure you will have noticed that neither myself nor Hermione were at the feast. Hermione was upset, a bit homesick, you see, and I came to check on her. Next thing we know, there's a damn troll in the bathroom – please excuse my language, professors, it was quite a fright- and outside we hear Harry and Ronald boasting about beating the troll. They locked it in the bathroom, then realized that they had just locked it in with Hermione, whom I would guess they were looking for.”
    
    
    Recognition dawned in Snape and McGonagall's eyes, and the latter threw glare at her students before turning back to Serena. Quirrell seemed entirely uninterested in the events, and was glaring at Severus. “What happened next, Miss Potter?”
    
    
    “Hermione and I exchanged a few signals, and decided that she would crawl under the stalls and get closer to the door, since the troll was busy trying to get to the boys, who were trying to make sure Hermione was okay. I threw a loose stone at it, and cast a Stupefy on it. I had seen Gemma cast it and it seemed like our best chance. When it turned towards me, Hermione ran out, and the Stupefy knocked it out of the way long enough for me to get out. Harry shut the door, leaving us where we are now.”
    
    
    “Well, I must say, I am quite impressed at your quick thinking. No points shall be taken from you or Hermione for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. I will be taking five points from Hermione for attempting to lie to her professors, even if it was to defend her friends.” The girl hung her head, but nodded.
    
    “Ten points each from Ronald and Harry for their stupidity. You should have informed a teacher, not come down here yourselves. And to lock it in with the girls. I say....” They stared at their feet, scuffing their toes.
    
    “Five points to Hermione for escaping with her life, and ten to Serena for quick thinking and another ten for moderate success with a Fifth year spell. Even though trolls are resistant to most spells, that must have been a fairly powerful one to affect it at all. Few first years would have been able to escape with their lives. Now, return to your dorms, where the rest of the feast is being served.”
    
    
    They all scattered, but not before she saw Hermione mouth a silent 'thank you' in her direction. She inclined her head slightly, and followed Severus. He glared down at her. “That was a fool thing to do.”
    
    
    “What was I supposed to do? I didn't go looking for it, it simply happened!”
    
    
    The surly man scowled. “Your father used to say the same, though I know he was actually looking for trouble, much like your brother.”
    
    
    She rolled her eyes. “And since I was already there and didn't know the troll was in the castle until it was locked in with us, what would you suggest I should have done?”
    
    
    “Leave foolish Gryffindor's to their homesickness alone.”
    
    
    She scoffed. “You bought that bit, did you? Homesickness.” She snorted. “Hermione was upset with Weasley. He insulted her for her willingness to learn.”

    
    “It's not surprising, really. The girl is an insufferable know-it-all.”
    
    
    She felt her expression harden. They now stood face to face outside of the dorms. “She and I happen to have a lot in common. Though she doesn't hide her emotions, or her willingness to learn, from what I understand, we are much like my mother. McGonagall told me that Lily had the same fondness for learning and knowledge that I have, even if she and I hid it better than Hermione. Are you telling me that it is a bad thing to seek knowledge?”
    
    
    Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I've had enough of this for one day. Get in there before you can cause any more trouble.”
    
    
    “Brush me aside if you will, Severus, but I know you won't forget my words.” She muttered the password and stormed into the common room, past the gaping students and into her rooms. She slammed the door shut behind her, shaking with anger as she paced from one end of the room to the other. These were their Professors. Hermione certainly could be annoying in how she went about it, but wasn't it their job to encourage learning instead of stifling it? No, taking on a troll would not have been at the top of her list for evening activities. But she had handled the task she was faced with, and now she had been scolded for being too much like her father, too much like her brother, then insulted for the truth of being like her mother.
    
    
    Draco and Blaise knocked, which she ignored, and eventually they let themselves in. Hades was watching them all from her bed, stealing a piece of chicken off of the plate they brought with them. They had grown used to her pacing by now, as it was a regular occurrence, and sat quietly on her bed waiting for her words. After a while she gave up, throwing herself down on her back between them. “What in the hell do they want from me?”
    
    
    “Talk it out, Rina. You'll feel better.”
    
    
    “Always so understanding, Blaise,” she sneered.
    
    
    “And you love it, so don't sneer at me.”
    
    
    She closed her eyes. “Sorry.”
    
    
    “I know. Now talk.”
    
    
    “It's just, one minute McGonagall is telling me how much I am like my mother. Then Severus is telling me that I am too much like my father, then I'm being criticized along with Hermione for wanting to learn and do well, like my mother. It's infuriating.” She stood up and resumed pacing, tantrum in full swing, not that she would call it that. Ranting, perhaps, but not a tantrum. They rivaled Draco's, though hers seemed to be less frequent, and she couldn't be talked out of a bad mood with the promise of chocolate. He had spent two hours ranting when Hermione scored higher than him on last weeks potions essay.
    
    
    “I mean... You guys just don't understand. You grew up in this world. With magic. You've always known who you are. What you are. But with us, with me and her.... What happens if we don't do well enough in school? We won't get decent jobs in the wizarding world. And then... then we would have to go back to the muggle world. Do you know how hard that would be? After learning so much, and seeing so much, do you have any idea how hard it would be to see that you are capable of extraordinary things, and be forced back into a world with none of it? Can you imagine going a week without magic, or Quidditch, or Potions? A month? The rest of your life? I would put up with all of the blood purity crap just to stay here.”
    
    
    “So you really were with Granger in the bathroom. Did you really get locked in with the troll?” Draco asked.

    
    She glared at him, and Blaise nudged him. “Yes, I was. Yes, we did. Yes, I outsmarted it. No, none of that is important right now. I mean, how am I supposed to be anything if I am constantly compared to my dead parents? Or, Merlin forbid, my 'hero' brother who was stupid enough to lock me in with a damn troll?!?!?!” Her voice had risen, and her hands were shaking. Blaise was looking at her with his usual calm indifference, but Draco was unusually pale, eyes wide.
    
    
    “Why isn't them being great enough? They're family. That looks good for you.”
    
    
    They both rounded on Draco, though Blaise stayed silent. “See, Draco, that is the fundamental difference between you and I,” Serena began with narrowed eyes. “You are fine with hiding behind your family's reputation and beliefs, but what are you going to do when your family is gone, huh? What are you going to do if they make a bad decision and lose that reputation? What are you going to do when you suddenly realize that you have to have more to get by than your name?”
    
    
    “That won't happen. My parents make smart decisions. Father has turned his back on the Dark Lord. He only ever worked for him because he was under the Imperious curse. He was never a willing Death Eater.”
    
    
    “And if the rumors are true? When he comes back, what are you going to do when Lucius goes crawling back? Will you serve beside him? Will you kneel before a madman? A murderer? Or will you unbend your Malfoy pride enough to be your own man and defy your father?”
    
    
    His eyes had gone cold and he looked at her with disdain. “That won't happen. He would never go back. And the Dark Lord is dead.”
    
    
    “Keep telling yourself that.”
    
    
    “You know, I think I've had enough with the Serena pity party for one night.”
    
    "That's funny, since we have to put up with yours," she retorted. He stood and left, dodging the pillow she threw at his head. This was nothing new. They disagreed regularly about Draco's beliefs, as she still didn't think he believed them as deeply as he thought he did. She rounded on Blaise.
    
    
    “And you?”
    
    
    “I don't know. We're eleven!” He shrugged helplessly, eyes wide for fear of her anger being turned on him. “I know mum stayed neutral. I don't know if he is still alive or not. But no, I wouldn't serve him.”
    
    
    “Good!” She sat down, muttering under her breath. “You'd have to be mad to serve a murderer.”
    
    
    “Serena, what's really behind this?”
    
    She sighed. “I'm so sick of being compared to them. Of hearing about them. If they were as great as everyone says, wouldn't they be alive? If they were that great, I'd have a family, and a home. I wouldn't have lived in an orphanage. I wouldn't have these scars. I wouldn't-”
    
    
    “Scars?” he asked with a puzzled expression.
    
    
    Her eyes widened as she realized that she had misspoke, she tried to back pedal, but Blaise was looking at her as if seeing her for the first time. His brown eyes were intense, his face set.“Where?”
    
    
    She dropped her eyes, looking at her hands, which were folded in her lap. “My arms and back. There are some on my stomach.”
    
    
    “Show me.”
    
    
    “I don-”
    
    
    “Serena.” His voice was hard and concerned. She sighed, turning away from him and lifting her shirt tomid back. She closed her eyes, blocking out the ugly image she knew he was seeing and bit her lip. The lines of puckered scars crisscrossed over her back, some long, some short, some deeper than others. They were dark against her pale skin. She heard a gasp from the doorway and yanked her shirt down, turning to glare at Draco.
    
    
    “What?” She snapped.
    
    
    “I... I came back to... to apologize. What are those?”
    
    
    “Your curiosity will be the death of you, Draco. They're none of your business,” she whispered. There was no bite left in her words. She turned away, and ignored the feel of Blaise's hand lifting her shirt again to look at them.
    
    
    “What are these from, Serena?”
    
    
    “A whip. They're from a whip. The ones on my arms are from the leather cuff that bound me to the fence post, and the ones on my stomach are from the posts themselves.”
    
    
    “Why?”
    
    
    She looked at the floor, refusing to meet his eyes. It was better they learned now. Then they could leave before they could hurt her more. Surely they wouldn't want a friend as damaged as her. She adopted a dead tone of voice, as if she was speaking about someone else. As if it hurt less to speak of that way. “I was seven when John was placed in charge of discipline at the orphanage. Most kids don't get adopted after six, and all of the families that were going to take me never came back. I knew I would be there for the rest of my life. He believed that heavy punishment was best to keep us in line. I had endured plenty of punishments of my own, but never the whip. When.... When my roommate, Allie, dropped a glass and it broke, he told her she would receive ten lashes. Her father had run out when she was a baby, and her mother had just died of cancer.... She hadn't even been there a week.”

    
    “She and I had barely spoken. I didn't want to get too close to her, just for her to leave in a few short months. But I knew I couldn't let him. Allie isn't like me. She is too gentle, too soft. It would have broken her. I told him I broke the cup and took the punishment. He began trying to punish more and more kids, and I took every single whipping. He knew I didn't do the things he was punishing me for. He made it his personal goal to break me, to see me cry at his feet. It was almost like a game. A ritual. He never did see me cry. The last whipping was forty lashes for cutting the lawn to short. I passed out at thirty, and woke up in the hospital. John was arrested for child abuse.”

    
    “The punishments have never been that harsh since, but I still took them. The others still had a chance to be normal, to have a family. And now... Now... Now I'm not there, and I have no idea what is happening. Sasha and Allie haven't returned my letters.” She thought she had said enough. She felt dead inside. But apparently, her heart wanted to continue. “That's why we work so hard. Me and Hermione. You don't understand. I can't go back to that world. I can't. I don't care what it takes. I will make something of myself here, or I'll end it all. I won't go back.”
    
    
    She realized then that Blaise had lowered her shirt, and each boy had an arm around her now. She laid her head on Blaise's shoulder, savoring their comfort. She glanced at Draco out of the corner of her eye, waiting for his judgment. She hadn't wanted either of them to see that, but she was less opposed to Blaise seeing them. Draco was much more openly opinionated, and she didn't want to know how this would fuel is rants against muggles. But his eyes were calm, and when Draco spoke, his voice was full of determination.
    
    “Then we will just have to make sure you are great, won't we, Blaise?”
    
    
    “That we will.”
    
    
    She sat there for a while longer, thankful that her friends were still her friends before she sighed and stood up, turning to glare at them. “You saw nothing, got it?”
    
    
    In response, they just smirked at each other. “She's back,” Draco drawled.
    
    
    “Think we should run now?” Blaise asked.
    
    
    She smiled and smacked them both with a pillow, and they laughed. She had a feeling that their friendship was stronger now, more concrete. Perhaps, now that she had opened up to them, they would all have a better friendship for it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i really haven't gotten much feedback on this story. I already have the rest of books one and two fully written, and part of book three. If you are enjoying this story, please let me know, and let your friends know, cause feedback is what keeps me going. Kudos and comments are gold!


	7. Chapter 7

    Harry was up to something, that much she was sure of. He was staring after Snape and conversing quietly with his friends before he went after the Professor. He returned a few minutes later looking slightly shocked and afraid. She decided not to worry about it and instead focused on the match ahead. She and Draco were the only ones not in their robes, as they were Slytherin's surprise. Once breakfast let out they both headed down to the field, waving after Blaise and ducking into their locker rooms. She changed quickly, knocking before she entered the boys room for their pre-match meet.
    
    “Just play like you did in practice. Play dirty if you have to, and watch out for the Weasley twins.” Marcus said. A whistle blew and they straightened. “Let's go.”
    
    They marched out onto the field. Draco and Serena side by side directly behind Marcus. She smirked at Harry's shock, noticing that the Weasley twins gave her an approving glance, and tuned out Madam Hooch, mounting her broom and taking off, flying away at the whistle. She had no time to think about her brother as she watched the quaffle, which was already racing towards her. The three Gryffindor chasers were deadly. The girls moved with a grace and precision that she desperately hoped to match. Lee Jordan was commenting above them, but she had fully tuned him out, watching as Johnson made a beeline towards her, dodging a bludger and flinging the quaffle.
    
    But Serena was already in motion, darting towards the hoop and catching the quaffle, spinning with the momentum of it before tossing it to Marcus, who took off towards the other end. The Slytherin portion of the crowd cheered, along with a few Ravenclaws. Soon the quaffle was back, and she swatted it away with the tail of her broom, sending it straight down the field and through Wood's unguarded left hoop. She smirked as the crowd cheered at the first goal of the game.
    
    “Looks like that Potter girl is a better Keeper than Bletchley ever was. Gryffindor may be in trouble if she can keep this up. And it's Johnson with the quaffle, passing to Spinnet, but blocked by Montague-” she went back to watching the quaffle, tuning out the announcer and everything that wasn't the quaffle. From the corner of her eye, she caught a movement and just managed to duck a bludger from one of the Weasley twins. Bole, one of her beaters, sent the wayward bludger down the field towards Wood, only for it to be blocked. Soon she had blocked the quaffle twice more, dodging the bludgers until the comments broke through her concentration.
    
    Her head snapped up to where Harry was fighting with his broom. She immediately made eye contact with Draco, who was just as confused as she was. She saw the Weasley twins trying to reach Harry before circling below him. She shrugged and went back to the game, watching as Flint and Montague made several scores each. She glanced around the crowd and saw both Quirrell and Severus muttering what looked to be a curse and counter curse. Interesting. She would ask about that later. Though he disliked Harry, she knew Sev wouldn't try to kill him.
    
    Soon enough, a fire broke out in the teachers podium, and she caught a glimpse of bushy hair darting away through the crowd. Leave it to Hermione. Soon enough, Harry and Draco were darting after the snitch, shoving each other as they neared the ground. At the last minute, Draco pulled up, halting inches before the ground as Harry slammed into it, rolling and landing on all fours to cough out the snitch.
    
    She watched, dumbfounded as Marcus argued with Madam Hooch. That was one hell of a catch. Draco flew up next to her as the score was announced. The blond was scowling and muttering to himself. “And Gryffindor wins, 150-90!” She shrugged, landing and headed to her changing room. She had bigger things to worry about than the game right now. Once she was dressed and had endured Flint's raging, which was mainly focused on Draco and the beaters for not stopping Harry, she grabbed Draco's arm, not allowing him to change before yanking him with her as she sought out Blaise before heading to Snape's office, refusing to answer their questions. She banged her fist on the door, stepping inside the moment it was open. As soon as the door was shut, she let loose.
    
    “Alright, I want to know what in the hell is going on! Harry has been watching you like a hawk, and I saw you and Quirrell in the stadiums. Which of you was muttering the counter curse?”
    
       
He sighed. “Why, Serena, how nice to see you! Please, come in, and bring Blaise and Draco with you. Would you like some tea?” Severus drawled sarcastically.
    
    “I would love some after you answer me, Sev!”
    
    “I think she's finally lost it...” Blaise muttered.
    
    “Gone around the bend.” Draco agreed.
    
    “She hasn't.” Severus answered. And both boys stared at him. “Of course I was the one using the counter curse. I may dislike your brother, but I wouldn't try to murder him. And you know that.”
    
    “Of course I do. I just needed it confirmed for these two. Which brings us to the next. Why is Harry watching you, and why is Quirrell after Harry?”
    
    Severus sighed. “Harry believes I am after something that is hidden inside of the castle. No, I will not tell you what or where, though I am sure you will figure it out anyway. And while I am not the one after this item, that doesn't mean no one is.”
    
    “So Quirrell is after this item, Harry falsely believes it is you, and Quirrell knows that Harry is on to something and wants him out of the way?”
    
    “Correct. You would do well to listen to her boys, she's sharper than you both combined.”
    
    “Hey!” Blaise protested.
    
    “I take offense to that,” Draco muttered. “And I thought I was the only one allowed to called you 'Sev'.”
    
    Severus glared at him. “Quit being petty, Draco. It's unbecoming of you. Now that you are up to speed, you understand why drawing attention to the fact that you know about this is dangerous?”
    
    “Of course.”
    
    “And you are not going to go looking any further into it?”
    
    “Nope.”
    
    His eyes narrowed. “What are you planning, Serena?”
    
    She smiled at him sweetly. “Nothing Severus. Nothing at all. Thank you for kindly answering my questions. We'll be going now.” She shoved the boys out the door and waved at Severus, who was muttering about foolish Potters.
    
    “Come on. We have to find Hermione.”
    
    “Have fun. I want nothing to do with this,” Draco said.
    
    “Me either. What happened to Slytherin self-preservation?” Blaise asked.
    
    “What happened to protect the family at all costs?”
    
    “You hate your brother.”
    
    “I think he's an idiot. There is a difference between him stupidly bringing things on himself and someone trying to kill him. But fine. Go ahead and chicken out of this. I'll see you later.” She stalked off, heading up to the seventh floor. She asked the portraits along the way, making sure she was still going in the right direction until she stood in front of a large lady.
    
    “What are you doing here, girl.? You're not a Gryffindor.”
    
    “I'm looking for Hermione Granger. Could you tell her that Serena Potter is asking after her?”
    
    The portrait huffed and disappeared. Soon, Hermione stepped outside, looking her up and down. “What is it?”
    
    “Snape didn't curse Harry, Quirell did.”
    
    “I saw him muttering.”
    
    “I saw them both muttering, and asked Severus. He may dislike Harry, but he is loyal to our family, and wouldn't intentionally bring either of us harm.”
    
    “But why would Quirrell try to curse him?”
    
    “Severus said that there is something hidden in the castle. I would guess in that forbidden corridor on the third floor. Quirrell is after it, and he knows that Harry suspects something. That's all I know. But I promise you, it's not Severus.”
    
    Hermione weighed her words and nodded. “I didn't think he would do something like that, but the boys didn't believe me. But then, why is he limping if he didn't try to get past the three headed dog to whatever it's guarding?”
    
    She hadn't asked, but the answer was obvious in her mind. “Quirrell. He was trying to stop Quirrell. I didn't notice his limp until after the Halloween incident. What if Quirell let in the troll? It was a diversion, but Snape stopped him. That's why they were both with McGonagall.”
    
    Hermione nodded. “It adds up. Quirrell seemed awfully annoyed and not at all concerned about students and a troll. But the boys won't believe me.”
    
    “They don't have to. One of you just has to know the truth. Keep your head down or you'll be targeted too. Oh, and good job with that fire.” She turned, darting towards the stairs before Hermione grabbed her arm.
    
    “We know there is an item, but we don't know what it is. See what you can find out about a Nicolas Flamel.”
    
    She nodded. “I'll try, but I'll be busy over the holiday.” She headed down the stairwell towards the dungeons, only to find Fred and George Weasley exiting a hidden passage way, weighed down with food and firewhiskey. She grinned, snagging a sandwich off the plate and smirking at them. “You two seemed rather impressed at the match.”
    
    They grinned back at her. “You owe us a sandwich,” Fred said
    
    “But you played admirably,” George continued.
    
    “So I think we shall just consider it your reward.”
    
    “Few Keepers can hold their own against our chasers,”
    
    “Let alone a first year.”
    
    “Must be in your blood,” they finished together.
    
    She rolled her eyes. “If you say so.”
    
    “Is it true that you managed to befriend the Bloody Baron??”
    
    “Why yes, Fred, it is.”
    
    “That's so unfair! He only speaks to Slytherins! We've tried, but he wants nothing to do with us!”
    
    “Wait, you can tell us apart?” George asked, looking thunderstruck.
    
    “Yes.”
    
    They looked at each other, then looked back at her in confusion. “How?”
    
    “Fred, your voice is just a bit higher, and George, you hold yourself a little bit differently, with more confidence. But George is rarely the first to speak, because you want Fred to have more confidence in himself and his thoughts.”
    
    They stared at her with open mouths before collecting themselves. “Our mum can't even tell us apart.”
    
    “Neither can anyone else, except for Bill and Charlie. Harry gets us right sometimes....”
    
    She shrugged. “I wouldn't want to be mistaken for Harry, even though our situation is a bit different. You deserve to be seen as individuals just as much as you are seen as twins.”
    
    “I like this one, George.”
    
    “Me too. However, we have a victory party to get to.”
    
    “Don't be a stranger, Serena!” They waved and headed up to the tower. She smiled and shook her head, going back to her room and going to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are gold! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

    The next month was uneventful, aside from watching Quirrell, who was too focused on Harry to notice her suspicion. Before she knew it, the Christmas holiday was upon them. Severus had told her that they would be staying with the Malfoy's for the duration of the holiday, and Serena felt very uneasy. She hadn't met Draco's parents, and was nervous that they would dislike her. And beyond that, from the way Draco talked, she felt as if she was about to be out of her depth in a lavish manor with a man spewing opinions she didn't believe in.
    
    She bid Blaise goodbye with a hug, and he told her not to be nervous, and that Narcissa would love her. She wasn't so sure, but managed to smile in return. She waved goodbye to Hermione as she passed, heading down to the train. She and Draco would remain behind for a day before taking something Severus called the Floo Network to Malfoy Manor.
    
    The next morning she had packed all of her essentials, but her nerves had only increased. She was rarely a nervous person, and didn't know why this had her so worried. She clutched Hades in her arms, holding him tight to her chest. As they walked to Severus' office, Draco babbled on and on about the manor and all of the things they could do while they were there. She was glad that Severus' office was near the dorms. She knocked and opened the door, stepping inside with a sigh.
    
    Severus sent Draco ahead, which made for an excellent demonstration of the Floo network before he turned to Serena. “Mind your manners and Narcissa will adore you. Lucius always scowls, it's nothing personal. Be nice to the house elves, and they will do as you ask, and no matter what happens, do not talk about Voldemort.” She nodded, her anxiety in no way lessened, and stepped into the fire, throwing the powder down and calling “Malfoy Manor!”
    
    After spiraling in green flames, the color of which made her feel ill, she stumbled out of a fire place into a large marble receiving hall. Draco caught her arm. “What took you so long?”
    
    “I'm sorry, Draco, but it's not everyday you see someone walk through a fire and disappear.” She shifted Hades into her hair.
    
    He snorted. “It is for us.” Severus appeared and strode forward without so much as tripping. She followed him, as he obviously knew his way around. Draco straightened, and she found she hadn't missed his attitude from the beginning of the year. When she was around, he no longer walked like he was better than everyone, but it seemed he resumed that belief here. Then again, it was his home. Serena wondered what it was like to have a place where you could truly be yourself.
    
    She also noticed that Severus seemed more relaxed. She struggled to release her worries, but found she truly couldn't as they came to the main hall. Two large staircases led up either side of the room to different wings. On one side of the room was a fireplace, and in the other a grand Piano. Standing directly before them were two people who could only be Draco's parents. He ran forward, hugging his mother while his father scowled. “Malfoy's do not run.”
    
    “No, but Blacks do,” The woman admonished. Narcissa was tall and slender, her blonde hair falling down to her waist. Her gray eyes were identical to Draco's, along with her pointed chin and high cheekbones. Her dress was well tailored and regal, and made Serena feel out of place in her simple school uniform. Beside her, Lucius' hair was almost as long as his wife's, though his features were broader and more harsh. Blue eyes held no warmth like his sons, and everything about the man set Serena on edge, from the way he stood to the way he spoke.
    
    Finally they broke apart, and Draco stood in front of Lucius. “Hello, Father.”
    
    “Hello, Draco. How was your first term at school?”
    
    “Wonderful. I'm third in the class, and one of the seekers on the Slytherin team.”
    
    “Third?”
    
    “Oh, Lucius, don't start this now. We have guests.”
    
    “Severus hardly qualifies as a guest anymore. He has his own room.”
    
    “Yes, well, I would love to know who this lovely young lady is.”
    
    For the first time, Lucius was looking at her. His eyes widened, and he looked back at Draco. “You befriended a Potter?”
    
    “Why wouldn't I? They're an old family.”
    
    “And they support Dumbledore blindly.”
    
    Serena had now shrunk, trying to be invisible as she sidled closer to Severus' leg. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth, she would say something she would regret. Aside from that, she didn't let her nervousness show. She kept her face blank, eyes neutral as she watched. Severus laid his arm on her shoulder. Something about Lucius scared her. She couldn't quite place it, but she had no desire to get to know the man.
    
    “Serena Potter is not so similar to her parents or her brother as you would believe, Lucius. And as her new guardian, I must say that if she is not welcome in your house, then neither am I, and I will not darken your doorstep again.”
    
    The two men stared each other down while Serena watched her feet. She didn't like this. She had no reason to be in this expansive manor. She didn't belong here, and she certainly did not want to be the cause of a fight between Severus and his friend. She felt as if she may burst in to tears, which was a rare occurrence for her, before Narcissa spoke.
    
    “Nonsense, Severus! Of course Miss Potter is welcome.” The woman strode forward, taking Serena's hand. “I'm pleased to meet you, Serena. I have heard a lot about you from Draco and Severus' letters. Tell me, did you really escape a troll on Halloween?”
    
    “Yes Ma'am,” she answered quietly.
    
    “I must say, that is quite a feat. Come now, let's all head into the parlor. I would love to hear from both of you about your first term. Tell me, Serena, were you excited to come to Hogwarts?”
    
    Narcissa was walking away, but Lucius was still glaring. She stayed by Severus as he led her forward, squeezing her shoulder and encouraging her to answer. She had never felt so out of place before. Draco took to her other side, bumping her with his elbow.
    
    “I was, once I received my letter.”
    
    “Come now, surely you were excited before that! The Potters are an old magical family.”
    
    She struggled to find an answer, but was saved by Draco. “Serena knew nothing of her heritage. Dumbledore placed her in an orphanage, where she was raised as a muggle.” She sent him a grateful look for explaining what she couldn't.
    
    Narcissa gasped as she sat down in an armchair, having reached the parlor. “What a shame, that. I know the man can be quite manipulative, but that is just unacceptable. Tell me, dear, did you know nothing of your magic?”
    
    “Strange things had happened around me, but no, I didn't truly know until Severus arrived and took me away.”
    
    “I am sorry to hear that. I am glad that your heritage has been returned to you now, though. How was your first term?”
    
    “It was wonderful. There is so much to learn. I look forward to our future studies.” She was starting to relax, which Narcissa seemed to notice as her smile widened.
    
    “What is your favorite class?”
    
    “I love potions, but transfiguration intrigues me.”
    
    “Both wonderful subjects. What about you Draco? How was first term?”
    
    Draco explained the term, outlining his rivalry with Harry. Serena felt herself relaxing more now that she was not the center of attention. And so long as she didn't look at Lucius, who was studying her as if she were something to be dissected. When he again mentioned that he was third in his classes, Lucius' attention returned to Draco.
    
    “Surely you must be higher than third?”
    
    “Well, Serena here is first, right along with Hermione Granger. They are tied for first, with me a quarter of a point behind.”
    
    “I have never heard of the Grangers.”
    
    “That's because she is muggleborn,” Draco answered with a shrug. She was surprised at his simple statement. It held no malice as it would have on the train a few months ago.
    
    “You're behind a muggle born and a half blood in classes? Surely you can do better.” Serena stayed quiet, biting her tongue to control her growin anger and resentment towards the man. This was not her battle to fight.
    
    “Not if I'm going to keep up with Quidditch and writing mother. Serena and I practice outside of regular practice and she helps me study.”
    
    “Obviously she's kept some information to herself, if she is ahead of you.”
    
    Serena stiffened. Was he really implying that she was holding Draco back? Draco seemed to think so, too. “Serena has helped me immensely in my studies. It is not her fault if I forget something before the test. She's saved me several points on my essays by proofreading them.”
    
    “That's very kind of you, Serena.” Narcissa's voice was stiffer than before, obviously trying to diffuse the tension. It wasn't very successful.
    
    “So you are relying on the help of a half blood to pass classes?”
    
    At that, Severus stiffened. “You may have been ahead of me in years, Lucius, but I seem to recall that you would have failed your potions Owl if not for my assistance as a first year. There is no shame in Draco being third to two formidable women.”
    
    Lucius had the grace to look away, the the slight blush on his cheeks was noticeable. Narcissa took advantage of the silence. “Draco, why don't you show Serena to her rooms. I sure you two would love to go flying for a bit. I remember just how unreliable the school brooms were.”
    
    He stood abruptly, sending his mother a thankful glance. “Come on, Serena.” She wasted no time following him, ignoring the portraits on the walls that stared at her. She crossed her arms, trying to hide as best she could.
    
    “You're father hates me.”
    
    “Oh well.”
    
    “That doesn't bother you?”
    
    He stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to her. “Of course it does. But as someone pointed out to me, I have my own decisions to make. And one of them was to be your friend. I'm not going to give that up just because my father thinks you are worth less than us. Mother doesn't think so, Severus doesn't think so, and I know you're worth at least as much as we are, regardless of your blood.”
    
    She blinked at him for a moment, taking in the fierce determination in his eyes. His decalaration made her feel warm and accepted. “ Come on, your rooms are across from mine.” He started walking again and she struggled to catch up.
    
    Soon enough, they stopped in front of two large sets of double doors. He motioned to one set, and she opened them, jaw dropping at the room beyond. It was monochromatic, scaling from black to gray to white, with pops of emerald green. The bed was larger than her room at the orphanage, and the room itself could have housed most of the building. The fireplace was huge, with a large sofa and a chaise. She stared at the room for a while before Draco gave her a playful shove, pushing her inside.
    
    “Nice, huh?”
    
    She just nodded, at a complete loss for words. He had no idea what she was thinking, and that was obvious by the smug look on his face. But she didn't blame him. They came from two different worlds. It was a miracle they got on as well as they did. She placed her trunk at the foot of her bed before crawling up onto it, enjoying the softness around her. Hades settled on her pillow, biting at her hair. She sat up when a knock sounded on the door frame. “Will these do?”
    
    Narcissa was watching her with apprehension, and again, Serena just nodded. This was more luxury than she had ever seen in her life, and it was just a bedroom. “The en suite is fully stocked, and this room will be yours for as long as you wish to continue visiting Malfoy Manor.” She turned to Draco, ruffling his hair, which was loose for a change. “I'm proud of you, for being a better man than your father. Keep this up, and you will bring a new, better reputation to the Malfoy name.” She turned back to Serena. “We are having a party on New Years. Do you have something to wear?” Serena shook her head. She had never been to a party. “I'll take you shopping on boxing day, then. Go and enjoy the grounds while Severus argues with your father.” She waved to them both as she left. Serena dug around in her trunk, stepping into the bathroom to change. She came out in light jeans and a green sweater that Draco raised his eyebrows at. She just shrugged, bumping him with her shoulder.
    
    Soon they were outside, and she laughed as one of the peacocks chased Draco around the grounds. He shot sparks at the bird from the tip of his wand and it left him alone. He smoothed out his clothes, cursing. Soon enough he had led her to a broom shed, taking out two Nimbus 2000's. He said his father always bought him an extra for his friends to use, then took off into the air.
    
    Serena had never flown with her hair down, and she found that she loved it, even if it was impractical for Quidditch. The wind tossed her hair out behind her blowing through it. She had never had a chance to just fly for fun, only flying during practice. She leveled off, gripping the broom with her knees as she held her arms out, letting the wind whip at her hair before she bent forward, shooting forward like a rocket. This broom was much more receptive than her school broom, responding to the slightest touch, and the tiniest of movements, she laughed freely as she flew, corkscrewing and barrel rolling through the air before coming to a stop, staring down at the world below her. The countryside stretched out around her as Draco came up to her side.
    
    “Blaise was right, you are a natural.”
    
    “Obviously.” She rolled her eyes. They stayed there for a while, watching as the shadows of the clouds passed over the ground before they flew down, tossing a quaffle between them and dodging invisible players. They worked well together, as if in sync, and she wondered if they would eventually make chaser. After a while they landed, putting the brooms away and walking through the grounds. Draco pointed out different plants to her, explaining what potions they were used in. They were sitting against the trunk of an apple tree when a house elf appeared, startling Serena out of her skin.
    
    “Master Draco, Dobby is to be collecting youse for dinner..”
    
    “Thank you, Dobby.” The creature disappeared with a pop.
    
    “What in the bloody hell was that?!”
    
    He laughed at her shock. “A house elf. We have a few dozen of them here, and more at the other properties. You probably have some too at the Potter homes. Come on, it's not wise to keep them waiting.”
    
    She mentally made a note to contact Griphook about that just as an owl swooped into her vision, followed quickly by another. The first was from Griphook, telling her that he had completed the task she requested, and she smiled, tucking the other two letters from the second owl into her pocket. She would read them later.
    
    Draco looked at her, raising an eyebrow in question and she handed him the first letter. He read through it, then spluttered. “You bought that place? Why?”
    
    “So that no other child will have to go through what I went through there. So Sasha earns enough that she can live her life. So Allie and the others have a better chance of finding a family. So no other child has to work themselves to exhaustion at the hands of a cruel matron. Because now, I call the shots, not the corrupt company that owned the Orphanage before.”
    
    Draco studied her for a moment and seemed to accept that. “Will you let me visit with you?”
    
    “What makes you think I'm going to visit?”
    
    “Please, don't play dumb with me. You're dying to ask Severus to take you. I think I've got a better idea.”
    
    “Which is?”
    
    “Just leave it to me. You'll see.” And with that he darted forward, leaving her to find her way to the dinning room, which was no easy feat. When she arrived, Draco was deep in a conversation with his mother, and cut off when he saw her, ducking into the room and pulling his mother with him. Narcissa gave a few whispered commands to the house elves before seating herself at the table. Thus began the most intricate and complicated dinner of Serena's life. She has no idea how to use half of the utensils, and was thankful that she had been seated next to Narcissa, who gladly explained them all to her, saying she would need to know them if she was to be spending time at the manor.
    
    She wasn't sure how she felt about the implications that she would be spending a lot of time at the Manor. On one hand, it was probably true, as Severus seemed to be in no rush to leave, and she had her own room here already. But on another, it felt strange to envision herself here long term, as the only place she had ever been able to do that at was the orphanage.
    
    When the meal was finished, Lucius retired to his study. Narcissa smiled, before turning to Serena. “So Draco informed me that we have an orphanage to visit?”
    
    “Did he now?” She raised a brow and glared at her friend, who beamed back at her. Severus just rolled his eyes.
    
    “Come on, Serena. It's better to indulge them. They're right pests when they don't get their way.” Serena sighed and followed them outside, where they were met by an army of house elves. In front of them sat an entire feast in containers, ready to be served. Presents were piled higher than Serena's waist, and she stared at it all in awe, before turning back to Draco.
    
    “You really went through all of this just to see the orphanage?”
    
    “Mother helped. And the elves.”
    
    She just shook her head and hugged her friend. “Well, Come on then!!!”
    
    Severus chuckled and shrank it all, putting it into a bag that didn't look like it could possibly hold it all before whispering the address to Narcissa. Serena took his arm as Draco took his mothers and she again felt the uncomfortable sensation of apparition.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are golden!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO you'll notice from here out that draco becomes a bit OOC. Instead of striving to be like his father, Serena pushes him to think for himself, and he comes to be more like his mother. He will struggle with how to act/think/believe for the next few books, but you start to see some of the mindset changing.

    Arriving on Brighton Street sent a thrill through Serena. She walked swiftly, hair flying out behind her as she all but ran up the drive way, knocking on the door. Snow was falling lightly, landing in her hair as she waited, knocking again in her impatience. Sasha opened the door.
    
    They stared at each other for a brief moment before Sasha began to cry, hugging Serena's head to her stomach. “You brilliant girl, you.” Serena smiled and hugged her mentor patting her lightly before making her way inside to the dining hall, where she knew they would all be. It was Christmas Eve, and though they got more to eat on the holidays, it still wasn't enough for them all to be full. She stopped briefly at the door, tugging off her sweater and tossing it over a chair, wearing her white tee shirt as she darted through the door and shouted, “Who's hungry?”
    
    More than fifty sets of eyes turned to her in shock, and she smiled. As one, they rushed towards her, Allie in the front. Allie sobbed into her shirt, hugging her close as the others gathered around, forming a ring around Serena. They all talked at her, telling her how much they missed her and asking about her new school. She smiled, holding Allie with one arm as she talked to the others, sending them off towards Severus, who had now set all the food up on the tables with Draco and Narcissa's help. When their eyes widened at the man she, laughed, assuring them that he was harmless.
    
    When the hall was filled with sounds of happy children eating, she turned towards Allie, who had managed to get herself together. The girls body was riddled with bruises and scars. Serena pulled her out into the main hall, lifting her shirt to inspect the damage, wincing at the wounds on her back. “What happened?”
    
    “When Brendan heard you were buying the orphanage he went nuts. He knew he would lose his job. He fought it, and punished us worse. He started the whippings again. I couldn't take them all. Jackie and Tyler took some too. I'm sorry, Serena, I let you down.”
    
    “No, Allie, you didn't. And I swear to you, this will never happen again. Turn around.” She inspected the damage, grimacing at the depth of the wounds. It was during this that Severus turned the corner and sucked in a breath. “Sev, do you have a salve or an ointment that may help? Medicine?”
    
    Their eyes met, a silent plea in her eyes and he sighed, reaching into his robes and taking out a small container. “A small bit on each cut should do it. That's expensive stuff, use it sparingly.”
    
    She nodded and slowly applied it to the wounds on Allie. The girl sighed in relief. “Sev, go ask for Jackie and Tyler.”
    
    Two minutes later the others had appeared, and she fixed them up as well. Draco and Narcissa were watching, too. Tyler's was worst, and she scolded him for being reckless. He only laughed and shook his head, asking about her new school. She shook her head. “There will be time for that later. Go eat your fill and meet me in the kitchen.”
    
    Allie smiled and hugged her again. “It hasn't been the same without you, Rina.”
    
    “I know, Allie. But it will never be that bad again. I promise you. Go on. I'll be here for a while.”
    
    “Okay!” She watched as her friend ran to the table, piling her plate high with food. There was a smile etched into Serena's face as she turned back to Draco and Narcissa, hugging them both. “Thank you. Thank you guys so much.”
    
    “It was our pleasure,” Narcissa said. “I've always wished I could have more children. Oh well. I assume you have some business to attend to, Serena?”
    
    “Yes, I need to speak with Sasha and the other Matrons, some of which are about to lose their jobs.”
    
    “Just be wise about how you do it.”
    
    “I know, Sev. Can you guys start on the presents when they've had their fill?”
    
    “Sure.”
    
    “Can I come with you?” Draco asked, looking out of place in his fancy black pants and button down. She smiled at the role reversal, having felt out of place at the manor all day. Not here though. This was her world.
    
    “Sure.” He followed her down the hall into Sasha's office, where most of the other matrons were waiting. Brendan glared at her and she smirked. “Why hello there, Brendan. How are you?”
    
    “We were all a lot better off without an eleven year old running this place.”
    
    “That's a false statement if I ever heard one. Sasha is running it until I turn seventeen. In the meantime, I simply approve management changes and payroll. So let me ask this, what are you still doing here, Brendan?”
    
    “You can't fire me. You're eleven.”
    
    “Well, I won't be signing your paycheck, considering the money now comes from my personal accounts. Feel free to volunteer, but let me make this quite plain. If you lay another finger on one of the children here, you will be in prison faster than you can blink.”
    
    “Children need discipline and structure.”
    
    “Which can easily be achieved without resorting to violence and abuse. An occasional spanking is understandable. Beatings and whippings? I think not. Pack your shit and get out of my sight.” The man grumbled but left without further complaint. Serena moved, perching on the edge of Sasha's desk with Draco standing beside her. His arms were crossed and he wore his best, most intimidating Malfoy mask. To the others, she knew they looked far older and more powerful than their eleven years. She felt calm and in control. She was in her element. “He's not allowed back on the premises. Sasha, anyone else you deem unfit is to go immediately.” Four other matrons were let go, grumbling all the while. The others were told expressly that Sasha was in charge, and many of them hugged Serena before exiting the office, as she had given a raise and better benefits to all of those left. They all worked long hours, and had received very little pay.
    
    Once they filed out, she sighed, leaning back on her hands. “Seriously, how has it been since I left?”
    
    “Brendan was terrible for a while there, but the worst is over now. How is this school of yours?”
    
    “Great. I wouldn't be surprised if Allie joins me next year. Something tells me that there is more to her than meets the eye.”
    
    “Allie is a witch?”
    
    Serena felt her jaw drop. “How did you know?”
    
    “Well, aside from reading your letter, I am one. It is not uncommon for an orphanage to take in the occasional magical child like yourself, and many medi witches work in orphanages to keep track of those children. Why else would Dumbledore place you here?”
    
    Serena's expression darkened. “Don't mention that man to me. He's a manipulative old goat.”
    
    “I'm glad you've noticed. He chased away all of your potential families, you know.”
    
    “He what?!” Both she and Draco were staring at Sasha with open mouths now.
    
    “Yup. I sensed the shift in the wards here each time he came through. Eventually I managed to block him. He erased the memories of all of those families so they would forget you.”
    
    Serena stared at Sasha with a new appreciation, and also a new wariness. “Why didn't you tell me?”
    
    “Serena, you were always a perceptive child. You tried to hide it, but it's not something you could hide easily. Even when strange things happened, you found a logical answer for it. Would you have believed me before you went with Severus?”
    
    “Probably not,” she conceded. “What now?”
    
    “Now, I keep a closer eye on Allie. I will have the positions filled by tomorrow. For years, we've been trying to establish an orphanage for magical children. Of course, there will be some muggles, but it would be easiest to move all of the magical children here so they have a support system. Now, we can do that, thanks to your support. We will make it known in the community that the Potter's are behind us, and soon we will have more support.”
    
    “Count the Malfoy's in as well. Father may not approve, but mother is in charge of my trust fund. She'll support in a heart beat.”
    
    “That is good to hear. Now, that's enough of the important stuff. Go and be a kid for once, Serena. Enjoy this. You've worked hard for it.”
    
    She smiled, and hugged the witch. “Thank you Sasha, for everything.”
    
    “Anything for you dear.” They all walked back into the dining hall, where Severus and Narcissa were handing out presents. Narcissa had acquired a second bag, and was handing out new clothing to the children while Severus passed out the presents, smiling at the younger ones as they hugged him. It was a nice change to see the man smile. Serena put several kettles on the stove, heating the water and setting up mugs, instructing Draco to put two scoops of the cocoa she handed him in each. He looked at it in confusion and she rolled her eyes, opening the lid and taking the scoop out from inside. She showed him the first one, then sent him to work on the rest before looking for marshmallows. Soon Allie had joined her, pouring water into mugs and handing them out to the youngest first.
    
    Once they had gone to play with their toys, she stood in the kitchen with Allie, Draco, Jackie, Beth and Tyler. They were the oldest out of the kids there. The others were nine or ten, but life in the orphanage forced them all to grow up early. She pushed up off the floor, perching on the counter, and encouraged the others to join her.
    
    “Won't Brendan be angry?” Jackie asked, obviously afraid of more punishments.
    
    “You never have to worry about him again. Or any of the others. When I left for school, I found out a lot about my family, too. Turns out I have a twin brother, and my family was rich. The first thing I did was petition my account manager, and he helped me to buy this place out from the old company. I fired Brendan, and Sasha is in charge. You guys will never have to worry about punishments like that again. You won't have to worry about food, or clothes. I made sure of it.” Each of the girls cheered, but Tyler was watching her skeptically. He shook his head.
    
    “How could you do that to us, Rina? You didn't say anything... you just.... left. Serena, we never thought we would see you again. We turned around and you had left with that guy out there. And now, you just show up months later? How could you do that to us?”
    
    She bit her lip. She had been expecting this, but it was still hard. “I know. I know that what I did was wrong, but I didn't know how to tell you. You guys are the closest thing I had to family. How was I supposed to tell you that I wasn't allowed to come back? That was part of the rules before now. Once you left, you couldn't come back, even to visit. I just.... I couldn't... I didn't know how to tell you guys.”
    
    “So, he didn't adopt you?”
    
    “No. Severus has agreed to be my guardian until I am out of school, but he has no legal rights over me. He's a professor at our school.”
    
    “So this guy goes to school with you?” Jackie asked.
    
    “Yeah. This is Draco. Draco, this is Allie, Beth, Tyler and Jackie.”
    
    “Pleased to meet you all.”
    
    “He's rich, isn't he? Is that why you hang out with him?” Beth asked. She had always been very naive.
    
    She rolled her eyes. “No, it's not. He's in the same house, the same set of dorms, as me at school. He's helped me a lot with my studies. I mean, aside from that, he's a pain to deal with, really.” She grinned at Draco.
    
    “Rude. I think Sasha raised you better than that. And if not, Mother will sort you out!”
    
    Serena just smiled. “I'm sure she will, Dray. Now, how are things going around here?” She hopped off the counter, walking with her group and making sure the chore chart was fair for all of the ages. She made a few adjustments, and smiled, sending the younger kids to bed. She did as she had for years, tucking the young ones in and reading them a story, her voice carrying through their room. Until they turned eight they roomed by age, before being split by gender and age. This particular room was ages two through four, and was quite large with several sets of bunk beds. When they had all gone to sleep, she closed the book, smiling at the happy children that surrounded her. She carefully picked her way out of the room passing Draco who was leaning against the door frame and made her way to room eleven.
    
    Allie was sitting on her old bed, along with a pile of notes. She smiled down into her hands. “I wanted to send them to you, but Sasha said it was too much for the owl.”
    
    “She was probably right. Especially since our school is in Scotland. Hey, we need to talk.” She sat down on her old bed and took Allie's hands in her own. “I need you to understand that I could be wrong, but something tells me I'm right on this. Don't be surprised if you get an invitation to the same school I did next summer. They accept kids eleven and up with rare abilities. I can't tell you more yet, but promise me that if you get the letter, you'll come. You would love it there.”
    
    “As long as I get to room with you again.”
    
    Serena smiled. “You may be in a different house, but I would always be around if you needed me, Allie cat. For now, just focus on your chores. The worst is over, and the bad matrons are gone. If you have any issue at all, you write me, okay?”
    
    “Alright, Serena. You're going now, aren't you?” the blonde girl said sadly.
    
    “I do have to go back now, but I'll visit as soon as I can. And, I know you don't like to talk about this, but I want to know what your parents names were.”
    
    Allie took a deep breath, staring at her hands. Her voice dropped drastically to a whisper. “McKinnon. Mom's name was Marlene McKinnon. I got dad's last name, Beason. Mathew Beason.”
    
    Serena heard Draco's intake of breath and knew that he recognized at least one of the names. “I'll see if I can find any more information about your parents, alright?”
    
    “Okay, Serena. Thank you for coming tonight. It means a lot, to all of us you know.”
    
    “I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay safe, Allie. Merry Christmas,” She kissed her friends hair and left, taking the letters with her off of the bed. She would read them later. Narcissa and Severus were in the kitchen, talking with Sasha.
    
    “They're all asleep, except for Allie.”
    
    “The younger ones haven't gone to bed that easily in months. Thank you, Serena. For everything.”
    
    “It was my pleasure.”
    
    “Come on. We need to get back to the Manor.” Severus was waiting by the door.
    
    “I'll be back when I can, Sasha!”
    
    “Don't worry about us. I've got it all handled. You focus on your studies. Your parents would be proud of you.” She gave Serena another hug and pushed her out the door. She took her sweater back from Severus, pulling it on to keep out the cold.
    
    “Thank you. Thank all of you. I couldn't have asked for any of that.”
    
    “Which is why you all deserved it even more.” Narcissa was smiling at her kindly. “And my dear, you are always welcome in our home, no matter what happens.”
    
    She smiled, wrapping her arm through Draco's as they walked down the lane. She glanced back, saying goodbye to her old home, her old life, before looking forward to her new one.

 


	10. Chapter 10

    When they returned to the Manor and even though it was fairly late, Serena was wide awake. She walked with Draco back to their rooms before they stopped outside.
    
    “Thanks again, Draco. That was.... I never thought anything like that was possible for kids like us...”
    
    He scoffed. “You deserve more. You miss them, don't you?”
    
    She shrugged. “I miss Allie and Sasha. I miss the familiarity of it. Not all days were bad there, but... it was home. For the last ten years, it was home, and until today, that had all been taken away from me. Imagine if you were told you couldn't come back here?”
    
    He grimaced, then shrugged. “I'm glad we could go with you. You were really in your element there. I don't think I've ever seen you that at ease at school.”
    
    “Because at school I can't afford to be that at ease. Not yet, and maybe not ever. There is too much to do, all the politics, and expectations.”
    
    “Well, you should relax a bit more. It suits you better.”
    
    She smiled. “You recognized one of the names, didn't you.”
    
    “The McKinnons are an old family, know to be close allies with the Potter's, Lovegood's, and Longbottom's. Shortly after the start of the war, Marlene McKinnon vanished. From what I've heard, she was a close friend to your mother.”
    
    Serena nodded. “I'll see what I can find. Goodnight, Draco.”
    
    “Goodnight, Serena.”
    
    The next morning, she was still surprised by the sheer amount of presents she received. She had pulled on her bathrobe and answered the door at Draco's insistent pounding, only to be dragged down the steps by the excited blond. She smiled and followed, despite her lack of coffee, and soon they were all seated around a huge Christmas tree in the drawing room. She stared at her stack in quiet shock as Draco began to tear through the wrappings on his gifts. Narcissa smiled at them both, and Serena ignored Lucius' intense stare and slowly began to open her own gifts. It was a welcome change to his scowl.
    
    She smiled at the books from Hermione, because who didn't love _The Lord of the Rings_? Blaise got her _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , and Pansy got her a box of Chocolate Frogs. Severus had restocked her potions kit and gotten her some rare ingredients. Narcissa had managed to get her a silver necklace with a raven pendant, though how the woman obtained it on such short notice, Serena would never know. She was glad that she had gotten them all gifts too. She left her gift from Draco for last, opening the box.
    
    Inside was a black quill with a modified nib. It was self filling, so she wouldn't have to dip it at all, and quick drying as she always complained of the ink blots on her essays. She smiled at her friend. He knew her quite well, considering she had gotten him the same. He laughed, and thanked her, before thanking his parents and tugging her into the dining room. She went, too tired to fight his enthusiasm. She had never been a morning person, even if she was up early.
    
    The rest of the day passed quickly as they played games by the fire. Draco destroyed her in Wizards chess, which wasn't a surprise, as she had never played regular chess. They ended up playing Exploding Snap, which she won by a landslide. They had another extravagant dinner that night, and she was pleased that she remembered most of the utensils now. Narcissa quietly corrected her hand positioning, moving her elbows off of the table and tapping her chin to straighten her up. She smiled and did it all, noticing that all of the Malfoy's were smiling now, though for Lucius it may be the wine.
    
    When dinner was finished, Lucius retired to his study with Severus, and Narcissa ushered her and Draco into the ballroom. “Now, while Draco was taught to dance young, we must make sure you are prepared, Serena. There will be some dancing at the party, and though you may not have to participate much this year, you will in the future, so you may as well learn now.” Draco just smiled and straightened, taking is mother by the waist and hand as they went through the steps. Serena watched with rapt attention, following Narcissa's feet and getting the rhythm down.
    
    Soon enough it was her turn. She laughed when Draco took her waist, and he did too. Once they got over their giggles, he led her through the steps, with Narcissa correcting her feet and posture. Before the night was out, she was twirling around the floor with Draco, laughing as they went. Draco twirled her out and she spun back in, laughing all the while. Narcissa was smiling softly in the corner, watching the two as they went. She hoped that Serena would stay by her son. Who knows? In a few years, they may make a beautiful couple.
    
    That night Serena and Draco both lay reading on the floor in the sitting room near the fire. She had scoffed when he said he had never read _The Lord of the Rings_ , so she had allowed him to pick a book for her. _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ were simple, but they reminded her of the fairy tales she read to the other kids, so she read them anyway as Draco lost himself in Middle Earth. Soon enough, she was being lifted and she opened her eyes to find Severus levitating them both to their beds.
    
    Boxing day went by just as quickly, as Narcissa insisted that they must go shopping. Soon enough she had enough clothes to fill both her wardrobe at school, her trunk, and her closet at the manor. Narcissa chose her outfit for the New Years Party, a simple navy blue dress with a silver sash. She spent her free time flying with Draco or reading, having found a full collection of Shakespeare plays in the Malfoy library. Sometimes they brewed with Severus, as he told her about various poisons and how best to identify them.
    
    Serena watched as the manor began to transform. The house elves were working over time to clean the already immaculate manor. Some decorations were added, and the food was already being prepared. She felt as if their holiday was flying by, but she was loving every minute of it.
    
    The party went off without a hitch. Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Vince, Daphne, and Greg all arrived and they stayed to themselves, for the most part. A few people approached Serena, most of them from the Ministry, asking if she supported one cause or another, to which she replied, “I'm eleven,” and walked away from the idiots. Sure, she did support more rights for magical creatures. But what did it matter what an eleven year old thought? She hated feeling like she was on display considering most of these people had forgotten her very existence.
    
    She took turns dancing with the boys, and avoiding being stepped on by Greg and Vince. They were rather stiff dancers, and she quickly made her way over to Theo, who was standing by himself. They hadn't talked much, as both preferred their books and privacy, but he smiled as she tugged him out onto the dance floor. Draco was waltzing with Pansy, while Blaise danced with Daphne. They switched partners often and Serena laughed as she was spun to Draco, who dipped her before spinning her around the hall. Eventually they grew bored of dancing, and decided to have a pick up game of Quidditch.
    
    She let the girls borrow some spare clothing before they all headed out to the pitch. She and Draco played seeker, with Pansy and Daphne as their keepers, as they weren't great fliers. Blaise and Theo played chaser, with Vince and Greg as beaters. With four to a team, the game wasn't as complex, but it was still fun.
    
    When the party was over and their friends had gone home, Draco and Serena retired to their rooms, repacking their trunks. They would be returning to Hogwarts in the morning with Severus before the others arrived. She sighed, leaving most of her dresses in the closet as Severus knocked on the door.
    
    “How did you like the holidays?” he shut the door behind him.
    
    “This was wonderful. I couldn't have asked for such a great time. The Malfoy's are wonderful. Well... you know, mostly.”
    
    “Lucius is rather impressed by you, actually. He just doesn't change easily. Now, Narcissa has offered for us both to stay here over the summer holiday. My home is not exactly suited for anyone, let alone a child. Would that be acceptable for you? She will begin teaching you about politics and etiquette and other such things, and you will be able to use and practice magic since the Ministry can't trace magic very well in a magical home.”
    
    “I would like that, Sev. Thank you.”
    
    “Of course. Now, get some sleep. We leave at nine.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

    The next few months were fairly relaxed with Serena focused on Quidditch and her school work. Hermione had stopped her in the hallway, asking if she had found anything about Nicolas Flamel. In truth, she had entirely forgotten about the man, but she told Hermione she would keep looking, and to let her know if they found something first. And so, she added searching for Nicolas Flamel to her activities, though the search wasn't very fruitful.
    
    She wrote Allie and Sasha often. Soon letters were arriving from Tyler and Jackie too. It seemed that things were really looking up at the orphanage. With the assistance of both the Potter's and the Malfoy's, more donors had flooded in. They had been able to buy new beds for all of the kids and were even planning an expansion to the kitchen, allowing the matrons to better prep their meals. Punishments were rare now, and kids were receiving more chores as a penalty instead of a beating.
    
    She had rolled her eyes when Draco jinxed the Longbottom boy outside of the library. She understood why he did it. But did he really think he had to make such a nasty reputation for himself? It seemed the holidays had brought back is bad attitude. She had walked away, not bothering to wait for him and his guards to catch up. She had refused to talk to him for the rest of the day, saying that he was better than such childish tricks. She hadn't followed him when he went to taunt Harry's friends during the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match. She preferred to scout Hufflepuff, as they were playing against them in the next match.
    
    Serena and Draco had managed to ditch Vince and Greg after potions one Friday afternoon. They were walking around the lake when they saw Harry and his friends heading down to Hagrid's hut. With an exchanged glance, they followed, peeking in through the windows. They watched, wide-eyed as the dragon hatched. Serena ducked out of the window, and soon Draco was pulling her away as they ran back up to the castle. She had heard Hagrid's exclamation and knew that they had been seen.
    
    “Can you believe it? The oaf has a Dragon! In his wooden house! Surely this is a bad idea.”
    
    “If he burns his house down that's none of our business. Besides, isn't Weasley's brother a Dragon keeper? Surely they have enough sense to get Hagrid to send it off.”
    
    “Father has been looking for an excuse to get rid of Hagrid for ages. This is too perfect to pass up!”
    
    “Why? What has Hagrid ever done to either of you?”
    
    “He has no business being here, a half giant. It's unnatural.”
    
    “Does it really bother you, or is this you spouting your fathers nonsense like usual? Hagrid may not be the best at Magic, but it had nothing to do with his blood. And it shouldn't matter. Blood purity is ridiculous.”
    
    Draco sighed. “You and mother keep saying that, but father-”
    
    “You realize that I'm a Half blood? That Severus is a Half blood? If your father really believed that nonsense, why does he hang out with Severus? He's teaching you what he was taught. That doesn't mean he believes it. Now, if you will excuse me, I have an essay to write.”
    
    She stormed off, turning a corner and waiting in an empty classroom until he had well passed. She heard voices coming up the hall and stepped out, sliding to a stop in front of Hermione. “I've stopped Draco from doing anything drastic, but you've got to get rid of that dragon before he changes his mind.”
    
    “We're trying. It will take a bit. The letters have to go all the way to Romania.”
    
    “Since when are you two friends?” Weasley asked.
    
    “Since you insulted Hermione and locked us in with a troll.” Serena rolled her eyes, ignoring her brothers confused look and turning back to Hermione. “Have you found Flamel yet?”
    
    “Yes, actually, and we know what the dog is guarding. It's a-”
    
    “Hermione!!!” both boys shouted. She rolled her eyes.
    
    “Honestly. Quit being stupid, you two. Serena is helping us. Quirrell is after the Stone, not Snape. Snape is keeping him from it!”
    
    “According to a Slytherin, who happens to live with the man. Besides, Quirrell is to weak to do it.”
    
    “According to a Slytherin that actually gives a damn that a teacher is trying to kill someone. And that is exactly what he wants you to think. Now, what is this object?”
    
    “A Sorcerer's Stone. Dumbledore is guarding it for Nicolas. They are friends.”
    
    She thought back over her reading. “But... if there is a Sorcerer's Stone, surely he is looking for gold or the Elixir. Why would Quirrell need the gold? He made plenty on his supposed adventures.”
    
    “Maybe he wants more?” Harry asked.
    
    “He wouldn't. He would need the Elixir. But he is obviously alive himself. He would need it for someone else. I always wondered what was under that turban. I figured it was a deformity, but now...”
    
    “You don't think he has Voldemort under there, do you?” Hermione asked.
    
    They were all quiet for a moment. “It would explain why my scar hurts when he is around. I thought it was Snape at first, but.... Quirrell was there each time.” Harry said, looking speculative.
    
    “Look, none of this really matters unless Dumbledore leaves. So long as he is in the castle, Quirell can't succeed,” Hermione reasoned.
    
    “Or Snape,” Ron and Harry added, not ready to count the man out.
    
    Hermione rolled her eyes. “Sure, or Snape,” She indulged. “Can you keep Draco quiet?”
    
    “For a week. Maybe two. He's too mischievous for his own good, sometimes. He'll want you in trouble for it too.”
    
    “Fantastic. Thanks Serena, we've got to go.” Hermione dragged the boys away, sending them up the stairs before she waved.
    
    Serena sighed, relaxing for a moment, only to jump at a voice behind her. “Planning with the Gryffindor's?”
    
    “Merlin, Blaise! Don't do that!”
    
    “Draco would be furious you know.”
    
    “And even without my help, Harry has dodged Draco's plans every time. It would come back to bite him.”
    
    “Why do you care? About any of them? Hermione, Draco, Harry?”
    
    “Because I've been protecting people all my life. That's my prerogative, not yours. Are you going to tell Draco, or not?”
    
    “I think I'll stay quiet for now. It's fun to watch you two plot behind each others backs.”
    
    Serena groaned. “Great. He's written Lucius, hasn't he?”
    
    “Of course he has.”
    
    The next few days were quiet. She was pleased that no letter arrived from Lucius, and she hoped that he had thought Draco's claim insane. The golden trio looked stressed out, and Serena had heard the rumors of Ron's injured hand. Soon enough, Draco showed up in the common room, showing her a letter from Charlie, the Dragon brother. It also contained the day and time he was picking up the dragon. “We've got to follow them. Get them into trouble.”
    
    “No, we really don't. You know, if either of us should be this obsessed with them, it's me. He's my brother after all.”
    
    “I just want to see him get in trouble for one of his stunts! Just once, that's all. Come on, Serena! It'll be great.”
    
    She sighed. He would go alone, no matter what she said. Perhaps if she went she could keep him out of trouble. “Fine, I'll go, but this is a bad idea.”
    
    He beamed at her.
    
    And that's how they ended up losing one hundred points for Slytherin. Professor McGonagall berated them, and Serena didn't bother to look at her feet. Instead she glared at Draco. “I told you this was stupid.”
    
    He rolled his eyes and glared at her. They were taken to McGonagall's office while she sent Filch to watch the halls. Not twenty minutes later, he brought Harry and Hermione back with him. Next they brought in Neville, who had apparently been trying to warn her brother. She listened as McGonagall decided that Draco made up the Dragon. She glanced at Hermione, and they both seemed to think that was good luck. Gryffindor lost an astounding one hundred and fifty points and they were sent to bed, told their detentions would be sorted out later. Serena and Draco were escorted by Filch and were silent the entire way.
    
    Even with their one hundred point loss, Slytherin was still well ahead of the other houses, especially with Gryffindor now in last place. The next few days passed slowly until they all received their detention notices. She saw Hermione and Harry talking in hushed voices near the library and guessed it was about the Stone, but didn't stop to ask. That night, they all arrived on time for detention. She stood against the wall, well away from Draco. She was still angry with him for getting them all in trouble. If he had kept his nose in his own business, the two of them, at least, wouldn't have been involved in this nonsense.
    
    She immediately walked to Hermione's side, glaring at the others as they followed Filch down towards Hagrid's. She ignored his speech, as it was rather pointless anyway. She hid a chuckle as Filch berated her brother for being excited for detention with Hagrid. She rolled her eyes as Neville clutched her sleeve and Draco turned his nose up into the air, refusing to go in the forest and ranting about his father. She rolled her eyes.
    
    “Well, Draco, if you had kept your nose where it belonged, it wouldn't be going into the forest now. Let's just get this over with.” Hermione nodded her agreement.
    
    Hagrid split them up, sending her off with Neville, Draco, and the dog, Fang. They wandered around, and soon Neville was clutching her sleeve. She pushed him off, moving to Draco's other side before hoping over a log. “I swear to Merlin, Draco, this is the last time I go along with one of your _brilliant_ ideas. I knew it would just lead to trouble.”
    
     “Then why did you come!?”
    
    “Because you wouldn't shut up otherwise!”
    
    “Well, you're the one that wanted to follow them to the hut!”
    
    “You did too, and you know it.”
    
    “This is-”
    
    “Ahhh!!” Neville yelled as a strange shape passed over him. The other two fell silent, unable to see anything, though they were now aware of every noise in the forest. Another shape moved to their right, and Neville panicked, sending up sparks.
    
    A few moments later, Hagrid was crashing towards them. As Neville babbled on about seeing something, Hagrid glared at Draco and Serena, saying one of them must have scared him. She rolled her eyes and followed the man, who she now agreed was quite an oaf, back to the others. The man was now disgruntled, and sent Harry with her and Draco as they split up again.
    
    “Honestly, I love how he just immediately blamed us for that. There was something over there, and you know it.”
    
    “Can't change his mind. He's always been anti Slytherin,” Draco said with a scowl.
    
    “Isn't everyone?”
    
    “Would you two shut up? You're worse than an old married couple.” Harry asked, clutching his head. She raised a brow.
    
    “Your scar bothering you, Harry?”
    
    He nodded and she looked up, only to stop in her tracks when she saw the glimmering white body on the ground. Something was leaning over it, and began to drink it's blood. Draco and Fang turned tail and ran, screaming and barking as they went. The figure turned towards them, slithering towards them as if it had no body to support it. It's robes billowed out behind it ominously. Harry doubled over, clutching his head. Serena took several steps backwards, digging in her robes for her wand. As soon as it was free, she sent up sporadic red sparks. In the distance, she heard something crashing towards them. The figure ran, and soon, a centaur burst into the clearing, studying them all. “Are you alright?”
    
    Serena nodded, lowering her wand. Harry was struggling to stand, still clutching his head. “Yes, I think we are. What was that?”
    
    The centaur had shockingly blue eyes and looked from her to Harry, staring into both of their eyes. “You are the Potter twins. You must get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time, for either of you.”
    
    “I sent up sparks, he should be here in a moment. What do you mean, it's not safe for us? Surely that thing is a danger to everyone, not just us.”
    
    “Yes, but perhaps you two more. My name is Firenze. Come, walk with me.”
    
    She did, and Harry followed, only for them to be stopped by another centaur named Bane, who Shouted at Firenze for his behavior. Apparently centaurs were not to be involved with the affairs of men, while Firenze did not agree. When the others left, she returned her attention to Firenze.
    
    “Why is he so angry?” Harry asked. “And what was that thing?”
    
    “Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?”
    
    “I know it was used in my wand. Freely given. If not, it gives the taker a decreased life,” Serena supplied.
    
    “Correct. It is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn. Only one with nothing to lose and everything to gain would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn can keep you alive even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You are right, Serena. Because you have killed something so pure, you will have a half life. A cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips.”
    
    Serena immediately understood. But Harry, it seemed, did not..
    
    “Who would be that desperate? Wouldn't death be better?”
    
    “It would. Unless you were after something that can bring you back to a full life. An immortal life.”
    
    “The Elixir of Life. Voldemort really is back then, isn't he? That was him?” Serena asked, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.
    
    “In his current form, yes. Quite astute of you, Miss Potter.”
    
    Just then, Hagrid's voice became audible, hollering for Harry. Hermione darted towards them. Harry assured them that he was alright and pointed Hagrid in the direction of the unicorns body. Draco moved to stand beside her, asking if she was okay, and she just nodded. Serena had other things on her mind. “This is where I leave you. Good luck Harry Potter, Serena Potter. The planets have been read wrongly before, and I hope this is one of those times.” He turned away, disappearing into the forest.
    
    She turned to Hermione. “Did they say something about planets before?”
    
    “Yeah, a centaur named Bane kept talking about how bright Mars was.”
    
    Serena's eyes widened, remembering her astronomy lessons but she cut off as Hagrid ushered them out of the forest. She returned to her common room, pacing restlessly as Draco watched her. Her mind was racing. She knew her speculations had been correct. Quirrell had Voldemort under his turban. And he was trying to steal the stone to bring his master back. It was only a matter of time until he succeeded, and then, Voldemort would be loose on the world again.
    
    “Serena, I can feel the gears turning. Talk.” Blaise appeared at her side and Draco was watching from behind his shoulder.
    
    “No. Because there is nothing you can do to help. There is nothing Draco's father can do. There is nothing Snape can do. Voldemort is going to return if he gets his hands on the Sorcerer's Stone.”
    
    “You have no proof. Just speculation. The stone may not even be in the castle!” Draco said.
    
    “If I'm wrong, Draco, you can have all of the galleons in my trust fund.” Blaise wrapped an arm around her shoulder.
    
    He gulped. He knew that money was not something that Serena took lightly, having had next to nothing for the past ten years. He knew that she was sure in her convictions, just as she knew he would never take it, even if she was wrong. But somehow, they both knew she wasn't.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are Golden! thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this feels a bit... rushed? The next chapter is more in depth, with more changes. However, i didn't want to rehash the tasks, as everyone knows them. I simply adjusted them to include Serena.

    She hadn't been worried about her exams, or studying frantically like Hermione. She knew she would do well, and passed with flying colors. She caught glimpses of Harry clutching his head and knew the time was approaching. She saw them outside after exams and joined them just as Harry jumped up, shouting about Hagrid and the Dragon. She followed, and listened quietly, sharing in their shock at how easily Hagrid told them how to get past the dog. Well she assumed it was the three headed dog Hermione mentioned, but they kept calling it Fluffy.
    
    Harry darted away and they followed. “We have to go to Dumbledore.” Serena slowed down and hung back as she saw McGonagall approaching. The woman would only be suspicious if she was hanging out with Gryffindors. She scolded them and suggested they go back outside before walking away. They began talking as Serena again approached. Severus came up behind them. “Good afternoon. You shouldn't be inside on a day like this. People will think you're... up to something.”
    
    The others trembled and Serena rolled her eyes. “Cut it out, Severus. It's tonight. Quirrell is going for the Stone tonight. Dumbledore is already gone, and Harry's scar has been driving him crazy.”
    
    The man scowled. “I'll deal with Quirell. I should have known you'd get them involved. It's handled, Serena. Go enjoy your day.”
    
    “He has Voldemort with him, you know. Under the turban.”
    
    Her mentor turned to look at her, while the others stared. “Surely I would have figured that out by now. That's enough of this nonsense, Serena. Go get packed.” And with that he left.
    
    “He won't hold Quirrell for long, he always manages to get away. Especially if Voldemort is helping him. Come on. Let's go get dinner and we'll go back to the corridor after.”
    
    McGonagall was watching them closely during dinner, and Severus and Quirrell were absent. She didn't notice Blaise and Draco shooting her wary glances.. When Severus appeared in the great hall, she knew they were out of time. She slid out quietly, meeting the others outside the door, where they pulled her under an invisibility cloak. She petted the fabric gently with a scowl. Ron and Hermione seemed scared, but she and Harry were determined.
    
    “We can't let him have it. It'll be the end of us both.”
    
    “I'm well aware. Let's go.”
    
    Harry tried to be noble, telling the others they didn't have to go, but they ignored him. Harry began to play some flute, and while he wasn't good at it, it put the dog to sleep. The managed to get the trap door open, and they looked at each other. Ron and Hermione bickered over who would go first, and Serena rolled her eyes, jumping down the hole before they could decide. “Jump. There's something here that will catch you. Hermione and Ron followed soon after, and Harry appeared just as the dog began barking above them.
    
    It seemed they had landed in a strange netting, until that netting started to move. The lighting was dim, They all began to struggle, until Hermione told them not to, proclaiming the plant to be Devil's snare. Harry suggested they light a fire, and Hermione immediately looked put out for the lack of wood before Ronald shouted at her, asking if she was a witch or not. She whipped out her wand and soon the plants were burning, the flame identical to the one in the teachers post during the Quidditch match.
    
    As they began to bicker, Serena ignored them, marching down the corridor. She didn't have time for this. She heard a soft rustling in the next chamber, and the others did too, quickly discussing what it could be. Soon they knew, as they entered a chamber full of flying keys. She glanced at the lock, and quickly spotted the matching old brass key. She was on a broom before the others could speculate which key it was. The poor thing already had one broken wing as Serena snatched it out of the sky and landed beside them, turning the key in the lock gently and letting it go. They stared at her, dumbfounded, as she entered the next room. They followed more quickly this time.
    
    This room was incredibly dark. That is, until they were about twenty steps in, when the room lit up. Serena glanced around, noting the checkerboard pattern at her feet, and the chess pieces that were at least twice as large as she. Serena swore. She was horrible at chess. She turned to the others with a shrug.
    
    “Now what do we do?” Harry asked.
    
    “It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room.” Ronald looked rather confident about that, which she had to admit, made sense as the next door was behind the white pieces.
    
    “How?” Hermione asked.
    
    “I think we're going to have to be chessmen.” He walked up to a piece, a knight Serena recalled, and touched the horses flank. It jumped to life, and the chessman looked down at Ronald. “Do we-er-Have to join you to get across?”
    
    The knight nodded, and Ron turned to them. “This needs thinking. We'll have to replace four pieces...”
    
    “Wait!” Serena pressed her hand to the Queen that stood before her. It turned to her. “Are we playing to win?”
    
    “What kind of question is that?!” Ronald asked, looking offended, then flabbergasted when the queen shook her head, no.
    
    “So, we simply must play until we reach the other side of the board?”
    
    The queen nodded.
    
    “Huh... would not have thought of that,” Ronald said.
    
    Serena just smirked, crossing her arms. “I want a bishop.”
    
    “Alright. Serena and Harry, take the place of the Bishops. Hermione, take that castle there. I'm going to take this Knight here.” Serena watched as the chessmen walked off the board as they walked on, Ron clambering onto a horse. She figured, that at the least, he could see the board better from there.
    
    It was clear that they were all quite wary, as they slowly moved where they were told. The first real shock came as they watched their other knight become fragments of marble. One piece landed at Serena's feet, which she stared at with a blank face. “I had to do it. Hermione, take that bishop.”
    
    There were a few close calls, where Ron almost got one of them murdered as he darted around, taking several pieces and advancing them all forward at a slow pace. Soon enough, Hermione was off the board, then Harry, and Ron turned to look at Serena. They had ended up near the far right corner of the board, almost across.
    
    “Look, I'm going to move, and their last bishop is going to take me. No, you two, don't argue, just listen! That leaves you, Serena, free to take it. They'll make another turn, and the king will move this way, but they can't actually take you. On your next turn, move off the board.” She stared at him with wide eyes, but nodded. She hadn't expected him to be willing to do that for her. Maybe the others, but not her.
    
    Harry and Hermione were protesting, but this, she understood, even if it was quite opposite of most Slytherins. Most would sacrifice everyone else for their own safety. But not Serena. She would sacrifice herself for a select few. Not for a greater cause like Ronald, but for the people closest to her, she would make the same choice.
    
    “I have to do this. They'll need you later on. This I can win, but they've still got Snape's protection, too. Hermione could beat it, I'm sure, but there is not time to waste. Besides, the horse will take the worst of the impact. Are you ready?”
    
    Serena nodded as he ordered his knight forward, landing two spaces from her diagonally. She immediately ducked, aware that this would be nasty business either way. The other bishop moved forward, and struck, obliterating Ronald's horse. He flew a few spaces towards here, landing with a thump and not moving. She stared at him for a moment, before moving to take the bishop. The king moved one space towards her, just as Ron had said, but she darted diagonally away from it, grabbing Ron's feet as she passed and dragging him off of the board with her. Once she was off the board, the pieces began to reassemble, great chunks of marble flying through the air, and soon, they were looking back at a pristine chessboard. Hermione had Ronald's face in her hands. “He's out cold.”
    
    “Come on. We can't stop now. There should only be three more then we'll be back for him. He knew we would have to go without him,” Serena reasoned. They nodded, and together the three of them walked through the next door, where they quickly encountered a knocked out troll. Their eyes widened in memory as they scurried past it, shirts pulled over their noses to keep the smell out. They pulled open the next door, looking in to find a table with bottles. Just as Harry went to step inside, feeling relaxed that this wasn't as dangerous as the rest, Serena caught his sleeve.
    
    She glanced around the room, then at the bottles. “When we step through, fire is going to spring up here,” she pointed to the doorway before them, “And there.” She pointed to the next door.
    
    “How do you know?”
    
    “Because I know Severus. One of those bottles will take us back, another forward, some will be harmless, and several are likely deadly.” They nodded, and as one, stepped forward. As she expected, flames popped up around them, though they felt no real heat. Serena nodded, “He's predictable, if nothing else.”
    
    “What do you mean, he's predictable?! He's a right bastard!”
    
    “He has his reasons, and you've served to prove them true. However, he is still predictable, as he has treated you about the same from the first class on, no?”
    
    Harry grumbled, but she ignored it and glanced over Hermione's shoulder at the parchment.
    

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forever more,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

 

Hermione was quiet for a moment, while Serena carefully uncorked and sniffed each bottle, wafting it towards her carefully so no gasses could harm her if any of the bottles were to contain them.. The Wine was easily discernible, and she set those two slightly forward on the table, even though she knew them to be the second from the left, and second from the right, as they would be the twins. She gently pushed back each poison, the bottle to the wines left, and inspected the remaining three. She set the bottle to the far right all the way forward, as it would not be poison, but would not move them forwards. It would be the one to take them back. Then, she looked at the remaining two. Hermione now stood beside her nodding, as they both pointed to the third bottle from the left. Harry looked on in confusion, and Hermione took a moment to talk him through it.

 

“But, there's only enough for one.”

 

Serena inspected the bottle, noticing that it was almost empty. It was strange for Severus to put so little in the bottle. Surely, it wouldn't take much to go through, but she knew it was also an incredibly complex potion to brew. He would have brewed more, and since these were brewed for a specific enchanted flame, it wouldn't be usable on any other flame. She frowned, looking around. She got down on her knees, inspecting the table.

 

“Um, Serena?”

 

“There has to be more. These were brewed specifically for each flame. I doubt even the teachers would come through all of this alone just to retrieve the Stone later on. They would come through and deactivate the enchantments. Besides, this type of potion brews more than that to a batch. He's got to have hidden it somewhere within the room, as it would be useless elsewhere.” She went to move the table gently, so as not to break the poisons, and grinned when one leg stuck to the ground. She inspected it, finding that that leg was actually longer and stuck into the ground.

 

Hermione gently set the poisons on the floor as Serena lifted the table. She smirked, gently reaching into the hole and withdrawing a bottle. She poured one drop of it onto the bottom of the parchment, and one drop of the bottle that would move them forward as well, inspecting them to find that they were the same. “Alright, so we can all get through?” Harry asked. She rolled her eyes. He hadn't been very useful up to this point, aside from the flute.

 

“We could, but Hermione needs to go back. I know you hate to fly, but get Ronald back to the brooms. If he is awake, fly the both of you out of here. If not, you need to fly out past fluffy, and get somebody. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus, somebody.” Hermione nodded.

 

“And what about you? You're just going to come and face Voldemort with me?”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “In case you forgot, I was there that night, too. I have as much to fear from him as you, and as much right to face him as you. You would do well to remember that, Harry.”

 

He didn't bother arguing. Maybe he was smarter than he looked. “Let's go.”

 

She handed Hermione the vial and watched as she took one mouthful before handing it back. She swiftly hugged Harry, then ducked out through the flames behind them. “Come on, or it will be too late.” She arranged all of the other bottles under the table, giving Harry the small vial and taking one mouthful from the extra bottle. She swiftly refilled Harry's vial, tucking it into her pocket and placing the remaining bottle of extra potion on the table. Severus would understand. Together, the twins stepped through the flames.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? What! I couldn't leave you guys hanging... i hate Cliffhangers as a reader.

Harry gasped and yelled, “You!” when they saw Quirrell, and Serena rolled her eyes. She had immediately taken in her surroundings, noticing the Mirror behind Quirrell and forced herself not to jolt at it's familiarity. She could still turn this to their advantage.

 

“Oh, Honestly. I told you it wasn't Snape, you twit!”

 

Their professor was watching them. “You know, I expected to meet Harry here, but I didn't expect both of you.”

 

“But, Snape-”

 

“From the looks of things, your sister told you the truth and you didn't believe her. Dreadfully perceptive, she is. Severus warned us at the first staff meeting, but alas, I was to busy watching you, Harry, to really notice you, Serena.”

 

She studied her fingernails before glancing up at him as if he was of no concern, despite the fact that they were not only facing a fully qualified Wizard, but their teacher, who very well may have Voldemort with him. She gave an easy shrug.“That's quite alright, Sir. I make no impression next to the Boy-Who-Lived, after all. I just wanted to see his face when he found out I was right.” Harry gawked at her, and she gave him her most malicious grin. “What, dear brother? It's not as if we ever got along.”

 

“Not for my lack of trying,” he muttered, but she ignored him, carefully stepping forward next to Quirrell.

 

“I say, what a wonderful Mirror! It must be enchanted to be here, no?”

 

Quirrell was watching her with faint amusement and snapped his fingers, sending ropes around Harry, who struggled futilely. “It certainly is. It is the key to finding the Stone. As perceptive as you are, Serena, I'm sure you know why.”

 

“Of course I do, sir!” She continued to play the eager student, desperate to outshine her brother, even now, as that is what she had played all year. “For your master. I say, it must be stuffy under that Turban.”

 

The man laughed a bit before returning his stare to the Mirror. “Trust Dumbledore to come up with a trick like this. I see myself presenting the stone to my master... But how do I get it?”

 

“I still don't understand!” Harry yelled. “I thought Snape was trying to get information from you! Figure out your protection!”

"Foolish boy, he was trying to stop me. He made a right fool of himself, but it was rather useful to have him swooping in and taking your attention off of me.”

“But, Snape tried to kill me!” Serena immediately realized Harry's tactic of trying to stall for time. As Quirrell turned to him, she stood front in center in the mirror, and saw her reflection wink, setting the stone in the inside pocket of her robe, which suddenly felt heavier. Which she thought rather stupid. Certainly it would be safer in the Mirrors enchantments than on an eleven year old girl. Apparently, she desired to keep it away from Quirrell and Voldemort more than she realized. With careful practice, she kept her face blank, arms crossed with one under her chin, inspecting the mirror.

“He didn't try to kill you, I did!”

“But Snape hates me!”

At that Quirrell laughed, a cruel sound that was nothing like his previous chuckle. “That he does, but for vastly different reasons than you believe. He went to Hogwarts with your father, you know? Your mother too, but Severus and your father, they _loathed_ each other. Not unlike you and Mr. Malfoy.”

“But you were crying a few days ago! I thought Snape threatened you.”

Quirrell's face spasmed before hardening. “Sometimes, I find it hard to follow my master's instructions, for he is a great wizard, and I, I am weak.”

“How was he there with you?”

Quirrell sighed. “You should learn to listen to Serena, here. He is with me wherever I go. He turned back towards Serena and the Mirror. She again played her part, which Harry seemed to buy.

“How did you meet the Dark Lord, Sir? How did you come to meet a wizard so great?”

“I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it. . . . Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me.” Quirrell shivered suddenly. “He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me . . . decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me. . . .”

She saw Harry squirming in the mirror as he fell over, and chose to ignore him. Quirrell was growing increasingly frustrated and erratic. “What does this Mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!”

“Use the Boy!” an eerie voice came from Quirrell, quite unlike his own.

“Yes – Harry Potter- Come here” The ropes fell and Harry clambered to his feet. “Come here, look in the Mirror, and tell me what you see.” Serena stepped to the side, leaning lazily against the mirror as would befit a relaxed Slytherin. She met Harry's gaze, eyes blank as his depicted a desperate need to escape before he turned to face the mirror. He stared at it in confusion, as if he had expected something to happen. Perhaps he had, but Serena had already done it.

"Well? What do you see?”

“I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore. I-I've won the House Cup for Gryffindor” Quirrell cursed and pushed him away. He took a few steps before the voice was again yelling.

“He lies.... He lies...”

“Potter! Come back here! Tell me the truth! What did you just see!”

“Let me speak to him.. face to face...”

“Master, you are not strong enough.”

“I have strength enough, for this."

Together, they watched as Quirrell began to unwrap his turban. Serena adopted an expression of curiosity, while Harry looked ready to vomit. She saw him first, as Quirrell was facing Harry. She gave a grand curtsy. “Hello, Lord Voldemort. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“I will speak with you soon, Serena, as I am most pleased to meet you again as well. However, I must deal with your brother.”

“I will not keep you waiting.” She rose and resumed leaning against the mirror as Quirrell turned. He wasn't staring at her. he was staring beyond her, as if Voldemort had stopped the use of his eyes. She shifted her hands into her pockets, and when his eyes did not trace the movement, she wrapped one hand around the vial and her other around her wand, prepared.

“Harry Potter..... See what I have become? Mere Shadow and Vapor.... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds.... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks.... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... And once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?”

Harry stumbled backwards and Voldemort snarled. “Don't be a fool. Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... they died begging me for mercy....

“LIAR!!!!” Harry shouted, finally showing some of the famed Gryffindor courage. Quirrell was walking towards him, still backwards with his blank face towards Serena.

“How touching... I always value bravery.... Yes, Boy, your parents were brave.... I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died. She was trying to protect you two.... Now, give me the stone, unless you want her to have died in vain.”

Serena had heard the story of her parents death, but to hear it from the mouth of their murderer sent a shiver up her spine. It made it real, concrete, and twice as disturbing. She was jolted from her thoughts as Harry screamed, “Never!” and sprang toward the door fire.

“Seize him!” In the confusion, Serena downed two mouthfuls of the potion, as Harry yelped at some pain as Quirrell gripped his arm. Next, he was clutching his scar as Serena approached cautiously, seeing Quirrell's burnt palms. He again reached for her brother, and Serena leaped, shoving him down bodily, and passing Harry the vial. He took two sips and leaped forward, pinning Quirrell, who was screaming that he could not hold them..

Serena pressed her palm into the mans face and watched with horrid fascination as his skin blistered and began to melt away. Harry did the same, clutching any part of the mans body that he could grasp as he shrieked. Voldemort was screaming for Quirrell to kill them, but pinned in place by their bodies, he could do not but struggle, a mass of flailing limbs which they pinned quickly between them. As the mans struggles lessened, Harry began to look ill, eyes slipping backwards into his skull as he blacked out. Serena took one last look at the charred body beneath her, noticing that Quirrell no longer seemed to be alive, and that Voldemort was nowhere to be seen.

She grabbed the vial of extra Potion, running on pure adrenaline as she dragged Harry back through the flames. She set him down gently on the floor and began looking for the other extra bottle of potion, finding a loose cobblestone in the corner of the room. She drank, and forced Harry to drink some as well, massaging his throat so it went down before hauling him up over her shoulder and walking through the next fire. She was thankful that he was nearly as skinny and slight as she was. She coughed at the smell of the troll, and managed to get them past the chessboard and back to the key room before she stopped. She couldn't fly them both out past the dog, and going back into the room with Devil's snare would be stupid. This was the safest place along the way, so she sat down against the wall, Harry's head cradled in her lap, and took watch.

She took a moment to examine her brother. His hands were fine, but he was breathing strangely and the scar was red, hot and pulsing. She frowned, and pressed her hand to it on instinct. The heat decreased, and the throbbing stopped, and Harry's unnatural sleep seemed to become less so, as his breathing evened out. That was how the professors found them. One look at Severus' concerned face and all of the adrenaline left her system as she blacked out beside her brother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are Golden!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Direct Quotes from Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. No Copyright Infringement is intended- i write for fun not profit.

    When next she woke, she heard Harry's voice, frantically telling someone that Quirrell had the stone. She groaned, and rolled over, then opened her eyes. Harry was frantically trying to explain to Dumbledore as she reached into her pocket and threw the stone onto his bed. Dumbledore just smiled at her, and Harry looked flabbergasted.
    
    “But you were so interested in Quirrell and Voldemort.”
    
    “An act, Harry. It was an act. What happened to Quirrell? He's dead, isn't he. . . .” she said.
    
    “That he is,” the headmaster answered.
    
    “Why?” they both asked. And it seemed Dumbledore knew the unspoken question.
    
    “First, let me say that what happened down in those dungeons is a secret. So, naturally, the whole school knows.”
    
    “How long have I been here?” Harry asked.
    
    “Three days. I'm sure your friends will be relieved that you have both come around.”
    
    “What will happen to the stone?”
    
    “It will be destroyed.”
    
    “But, what about your friend, Nicolas Flamel?” Harry asked.
    
    “Oh, you know about Nicolas?” Serena was confused by the old mans delight, but she shook it off, too tired to care. “You did do the thing properly. Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it is all for the best.”
    
    “But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?”
    
    “They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die.” Dumbledore smiled at her brothers amazement. She was still too tired to truly care, and Dumbledore didn't seem to be paying her any attention now that he had the stone. “To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicholas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all- the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them.”
    
    “Sir?” Harry began. She rolled her eyes. Did his questions never end? “I've been thinking... sir, even if the Stone's gone, Vol- I mean, You-know-who-”
    
    “Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.”
    
    “Yes, Sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?”
    
    “No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share . . . not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power.”
    
    Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, holding his head. Then he said, “Sir, there are some other things I’d like to know, if you can tell me . . . things I want to know the truth about. . . .”
    
    “The truth.” Dumbledore sighed. “It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you’ll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie.”
    
    “Well . . . Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?”
    
    Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time. “Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day . . . put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older . . . I know you hate to hear this . . . when you are ready, you will know.” This time, his eyes darted to Serena for a brief moment.
    
    She knew it would do no good to argue, but something about the statement deeply bothered her. Certainly she could understand, even if Harry couldn't. He was hiding something, and it was something big, that would likely get at least Harry into trouble again.
    
    “But why couldn’t Quirrell touch us?” Serena sat up, as this was the one question she wanted an answer to.
    
    “Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn’t realize that love as powerful as your mother’s for you two leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign . . . to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good.” Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. Serena rolled hers. How sappy. Sure, that protection had just saved their lives, but it didn't seem likely to her. Unless it was blood magic. That, at least she had read about and made sense. Hmm... she'd look into it later.
    
    “And the Invisibility Cloak do you know who sent it to me?”
    
    “Ah your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled. “Useful things . . . your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here.” Serena glowered. No wonder they had gotten the Dragon out of the school. Shouldn't she have as much right to that cloak as Harry? She would use that against him later, if needed.
    
    “And there’s something else . . .”
    
    “Fire away.”
    
    “Quirrell said Snape- ”
    
    “ Professor Snape, Harry.”
    
    “Yes, him. Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?” Serena snorted, and was ignored.
    
    “Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive.”
    
    “What?”
    
    “He saved his life.”
    
    “What?” Serena shook her head. Oh, she needed that story, but that wasn't Severus' main reason. A white lie, a lie through omission. She was really growing to dislike the headmaster.
    
    “Yes . . .” said Dumbledore dreamily. “Funny, the way people’s minds work, isn’t it? Professor Snape couldn’t bear being in your father’s debt. . . . I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father’s memory in peace. . . .” Harry looked utterly perplexed, then his face slackened, as if he had given up a difficult train of thought.
    
    “And sir, there’s one more thing . . .”
    
    “Just the one?”
    
    “How _did_ Serena get the Stone out of the mirror?” Now, Dumbledore finally turned to face her. She had her arms crossed over her chest, hair loose like it rarely was, and she was staring at the man in her most formidable fashion.
    
     “I thought that was obvious. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to keep the stone away from Quirrell. You made yourself an obvious target, while I made myself zero threat. If the mirror gave you the stone, it would have put us both in more danger. At that moment, I wanted the stone enough that I got it, because I didn't want to use it like Quirrell did.”
    
    “It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that’s saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the stone- find it, but not use it would be able to get it, otherwise they’d just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes. . . . So Serena is right. She simply wanted it for no personal gain and it was given to her. Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavored one, and since then I’m afraid I’ve rather lost my liking for them but I think I’ll be safe with a nice toffee, don’t you?” He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, “Alas! Ear wax!” He turned and strode out the door.
    
    Harry turned to her then. “You played me.”
    
    “You made it too easy, and it got us both out alive. You got that Invisibility Cloak from James?”
    
    He turned red and nodded. She gave a non-committal hum and turned away. “I'll have Griphook send you the vault papers.”
    
    “Thanks.”
    
    “Don't thank me. You could do it yourself, but you'd probably offend him.”
    
    They fell into a tense silence while Madam Pomphrey bustled in, fussing and checking over them. She was very nice, but incredibly strict. Harry was begging her to let his friends in, and he finally seemed to win as she let them in, Draco and Blaise right on their heels. Ron was on the far side of Harry's bed, and Hermione hovered between them. Blaise perched on Serena's feet by Hermione, and Draco stood at her other side, opposite Ron. He laid Hades down beside her. He began purring contentedly as she scratched his ears.
    
    “The whole school has been talking about it! What really happened, past the potions?” Hermione asked.
    
    Serena leaned back into her pillows, content to let Harry talk, rolling her eyes when he depicted her as evil. Hermione gasped and turned to face her. “How could you?”
    
    “Honestly, Hermione. Do you really think I went all that way to give myself up to Quirrell like that? It was an act. I managed to get the stone from the mirror and played the dutiful, eager student before tackling Quirrell off of Harry. We pinned him down, and apparently because Lily died for us, Voldemort isn't able to touch us without it burning him.”
    
    “Oh...” She turned back to Harry, continuing to babble. Serena turned to Madam Pomphrey, annoyed. “Madam, as there is nothing wrong with me besides tiredness, and I can assure you I will sleep better in my dorm, may I please go? I would rather not stay here.” She glared at her brother, and the woman relented. She ducked into the bathroom, using the facilities and shrugging on her robes before she swept past them all, hair down around her like a shield. She had Hades curled up in her arms as she made her way to the dungeon.
    
    She couldn't really say that she liked Quirrell, but she felt sorry, nonetheless, for killing the man. She had wanted to stop him, and now, how could she say that she was any better than Voldemort? She could feel Draco and Blaise's concern as she entered the common room, settling right down into her window seat and staring off into space. Draco sat at her feet, and Blaise sat beside her, Draco's feet between them.
    
    “Quirrell is dead. Our hands... we burned him alive. When I pulled Harry out of that chamber... there was nothing left of him but charred flesh and ash and bone.... And the smell.... I'd rather face another troll.” She shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold, despite her Caloris charm wearing off. Blaise wrapped an arm around her, and Draco put his hand on her leg. “I just.... I'm eleven.... and I've killed a man. I wanted to get out, but... I never meant to kill him.”
    
    “Did he really have... you know... Voldemort, under his turban?” Blaise asked.
    
    She nodded. “It was.. it was horrible. His face was so strange and just... I mean it was so strange against Quirrell's skull. And that voice.... I won't ever forget it.” She laid her head on Blaise's shoulder in a rare showing of vulnerability. “He's not going to quit. He will keep trying. Dumbledore refused to tell us something. He wouldn't tell us why Voldemort came after us in the first place. He knows, and I'd bet that Severus does too. That was the first time he even acknowledged I was in the room, and he looked at me like I was the problem. Like it was my fault..... This isn't over... but something tells me that in the end, it will be me or Harry that kills him.”
    
    “How do you know that?” Blaise asked.
    
    “How do I know anything? I don't know how I know, just that I do, and usually I'm right, and it's awful. If I never have to see that man again, it would still be too soon.” She was looking at her hands now, as a million possibilities ran through her mind. When would he come back? What would happen when he did? Would Draco take his side? Would she? Would she have to take his side to save someone she loved? Could she really work for a madman? Would she be willing to sacrifice herself like that to save her friends?
    
    Yes. Yes, she would do anything to protect her friends. Especially these two. She looked up at Draco, a million questions in her eyes. He gazed calmly back at her with a steady determination that grounded her wild thoughts. Blaise squeezed her shoulder more tightly. They could do this. They would do this. They would get through it together. And for the first time, Serena acknowledged that even if everyone else left, these two would be with her through it all. She gave a soft smile. “Thank you both, for being the family I couldn't ask for.” She felt Blaise smile against her hair as Draco grinned at her.
    
    “I told you I would prove you wrong.”Draco smirked at her. She flicked his leg and they dissolved into laughter.
    
    The end of term feast the next day was wonderful. Though she had earned one hundred and fifty points, she couldn't make up for the combined four hundred and fifty earned by Ronald, Harry and Hermione. If she and Draco hadn't lost their points that night with the Dragon, Slytherin would have one. But instead, they were tied until Dumbledore gave ten points to Neville Longbottom, who she later found out had tried to stop the trio for coming to the corridor, cinching the cup for Gryffindor. She clapped politely, and ignored Draco's tantrum at having lost by such a small amount.
    
    Soon enough everything was packed, and Hades was perched on her shoulder as they walked down to the boats. Serena smiled over her shoulder, staring up at the large castle that was starting to feel like home. She glanced around at her friends, and felt a sense of peace over come her, and she knew that she was where she belonged.  
  

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Folks, that's the end of book one. Book two is completely written, and Book three is in the works. I will keep posting them, so long as my muse hangs around, for the few people who are enjoying this series. See you later!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are golden.


End file.
